Meurtres et vengeance
by alea holmes
Summary: Trois meurtres et une vengeance... Je ne peux pas en dire plus. GSR forçèment et possibilité d'un autre couples. Possible rating moins de 18 dans les chapitres à venir
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1 :**

« Bonsoir, vous souvenez-vous de moi ?

La femme surprise, leva la tête. Devant elle, se tenait un homme. Dans la pénombre de la pièce, elle vit un pistolet briller.

_ A votre silence, je vois que non.

_ Qui êtes-vous Monsieur ? Sortez de mon bureau !

_ Je vais le faire. Laissez-moi juste vous rafraîchir la mémoire. Août 1999. Vous m'avez tout pris ce jour-là.

_ Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parler, fit la femme.

_ Il vous le dira.

_ Qui ça _il _?

Il entendit un coup de feu, puis une douleur fulgurante le fit tituber. Il voulut empêcher l'homme de partir, mais chuta. La porte se referma inexorablement…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 :**

Lorsque Catherine entra dans la salle de repos, Sara, Warrick et Nick étaient déjà là, attablés devant un café. Les deux hommes semblaient ne pas avoir dormi depuis longtemps. Greg arriva peu après elle. Les trois collègues ne purent s'empêcher de rire en voyant l'état de Nick et Warrick.

« J'ai l'impression que deux d'entre nous ont fait la bringue ce week-end ! fit Sara, un sourire aux lèvres. C'est du beau les gars !

_ S'il te plait, Sar' ne crie pas… supplia faiblement Nick, se tenant la tête.

_ Elle n'a pas crié, remarqua Greg, en prenant une bouteille d'eau.

_ Vous êtes tous là ! s'exclama une voix bien connue. Bien.

_ Mmmh… ma tête, gémit Warrick. Par pitié, ne criez pas…

Sara, Greg et Catherine éclatèrent de rire sous les regards surpris de Grissom et noirs des deux autres.

_ Je vois... fit lentement Grissom en remarquant les mines fatiguées des deux hommes. Passons. Bien, deux affaires. Deux meurtres. Enfin un double meurtre et un simple. Catherine, Greg, Nick et Warrick sur le double.

Il leur tendit un dossier.

_ Sara avec moi, sur le second meurtre. En route ! »

L'équipe s'éparpilla. Quand Grissom et Sara voulurent les suivre, le superviseur fut interpellé par Ecklie.

_ Gil !

_ Oui Conrad ?

_ Où sont les autres ? fit ce dernier en remarquant que les autres membres de l'équipe n'étaient pas là, à l'exception de Sara.

_ Sur le terrain, où je vais de ce pas.

_ Vous n'êtes pas venu à la réunion sur le budget ce matin.

_ C'était ce matin ? Oh ! Veuillez m'excuser, Conrad. Mais j'étais épuisé. Je suis rentré directement chez moi dès que l'enquête a été bouclée.

Sara ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

_ Alors ?

_ Accident domestique. Maintenant pardonnez-moi, mais une scène de crime et meurtre nous attend. »

Plantant là un Ecklie outré, il partit d'un pas rapide, suivi par Sara.

****

« Salut Sofia ! fit Catherine en arrivant sur leur scène de crime.

_ Salut vous quatre ! Voici notre client : James Westfold. Cinquante-cinq ans, célibataire, sans enfants. Ancien juge du Montana, il est vacances ici. C'est tout ce que je sais pour le moment.

_ Et elle ? demanda Greg en s'approchant de la femme, affalée contre le sofa.

_ Aéla Sérénic. Compagne ou secrétaire. Je ne sais pas.

_ Je m'en occupe, fit Nick.

_ Merci Sofia. Warrick tu prends quoi ?

_ La chambre. Plus intéressant. Tu as vu la taille du lit ?

_ Je vois son prix. Trois fois ton salaire, et encore !

_ Très drôle !

_ Imaginez les choses qu'on peut faire dans un lit de cette taille ? fit Greg. Il doit mesurer au moins 2 mètres !

_ Dormir, fit Warrick. Quoi d'autre Nick ?

_ Je suis littéralement mort de rire !

Muni de sa lampe de poche, le métis commença son investigation, tandis que Nick et Greg interrogeaient le personnel de l'hôtel et Catherine se chargeait de la salle de bain. Elle revint rapidement.

_ Rien, ni brosse à dent, ni brosse à cheveux. Et toi ?

_ Nada ! Mais je n'ai pas fini.

Elle retourna dans la salle de bain et continua sa recherche. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende Warrick émettre un cri de joie. Elle voulut se relever, oublia le lavabo au-dessus de sa tête et cria de douleur. Aussitôt, il accourut.

_ Cath' ? tout va bien. ?

_ Oui… je crois. Je viens de me cogner la tête en t'entendant. Tu as trouvé quelque chose ?

_ Du sperme sur les draps. J'ai fait un prélèvement. Et toi ?

_ Toujours rien. Dis-moi… as-tu regardé dans la poubelle de la chambre ?

_ Non pas encore. Pourquoi ?

La lumière se fit. Il alla aussitôt fouillé dans la minuscule poubelle de la chambre.

_ Bingo ! Tu vois, j'ai bien fait de prendre la chambre.

Il exhiba un préservatif usagé à sa compagne. Dès la fin de leurs prélèvements, ils retrouvèrent les deux autres et leur annoncèrent qu'ils retournaient au labo.

_ On vous tient au courant, conclut Catherine. A tout à l'heure les gars !

****

« Ah vous voilà ! s'exclama Jim Brass en voyant Sara et Grissom arrivés.

_ Désolés, fit Sara. Problème de trafic. Et Monsieur n'a pas voulu que je conduise. Pourtant je connais un raccourci ! ajouta-t-elle avec un regard noir en direction de Grissom.

Mais, impassible, ce dernier enfilait ses gants. Ils suivirent Brass tandis que celui-ci les guidait vers la scène de crime tout en leur expliquant l'affaire.

_ Je vous présente Iphigénie Edenwait, dit-il en leur montrant une jeune femme sur le sol, une plaie béante au milieu du front. Quarante-cinq ans, divorcée, sans enfants. Elle dirigeait cette pharmacie. C'est son employée, Morgane Parmsy, qui l'a trouvée, dans son bureau, en arrivant, il y a deux heures.

_ Merci Jim. Bien, on commence ?

_ Nous sommes là pour ça, riposta Sara avec un sourire taquin.

_ Très drôle ! T… vous faites les prélèvements, je m'occupe de l'employée ?

Sara hocha la tête, mais ses yeux disaient clairement son désaccord. Ce fut au tour de Grissom de sourire. Il rejoignit Brass, qui bavardait avec Morgane Parmsy.

_ Mademoiselle Parmsy, je vous présente Gil Grissom, de la police scientifique.

_ Bonsoir Madame, je vous présente mes condoléances. Dites-moi. Que faisiez-vous ici en pleine nuit ?

_ J'habite ici. Avec Iphigénie. Nous avons un appartement au-dessus de la pharmacie.

_ Je vois… Pourquoi n'étiez-vous pas avec elle dans ce cas ?

_ J'avais rendez-vous. Avec un couple d'amis. Nous devions dîner tous les quatre. Iph' n'est pas venue nous retrouver au restaurant où nous étions. Elle ne se sentait pas bien. Je l'ai appelée plusieurs fois dans la soirée pour m'assurer que tout allait bien, la dernière fois que je l'ai appelée, elle n'a pas répondu.

_ Vers quelle heure cet appel ? demanda Brass, qui prenait des notes.

_ Minuit. Je ne me suis pas inquiétée outre mesure. Iph' a le sommeil très lourd. Quand je suis rentrée, la lumière du bureau était allumée… Sa voix se cassa, mais elle continua. Je l'ai trouvée…

_ Merci mademoiselle, fit Grissom.

Il retourna dans le bureau et y trouva Sara accroupie, regardant sous un meuble. Il s'appuya un instant, admirant le spectacle. Jusqu'à ce qu'une voix le ramène à la réalité.

_ Tu pourrais m'aider ! s'exclama Sara d'une voix outrée en se redressant. Le spectacle t'a plu au moins ?

_ Magnifique, fit-il en lui décochant un large sourire. Alors ?

_ Hormis le fait que ce bureau est un bazar sans nom, rien. Pire que le tien !

_ Je suis outré ! Mon bureau est très bien rangé ! Tu as pris les photos ?

_ Menteur ! Oui. J'étais entrain de chercher la balle quand tu es arrivé. Et j'ai trouvé ceci.

Elle lui désigna un sachet plastique scellé contenant une balle.

_ Un 9 mm… nota Grissom. Bravo. Quoi d'autre ?

_ Rien. Mais aide-moi nous aurons plus de chances à deux ! »

****

Hodges pesta. Plus la journée passait, plus il avait de travail ! Les analyses à effectuer augmentaient à une vitesse folle. Après Sara, Catherine était arrivée avec deux balles. A faire analyser en priorité. Comme si le reste n'était pas à analyser en priorité ! En face, Wendy se battait avec les empreintes de l'affaire de Catherine. Celles trouvées par Grissom et Sara attendaient, elles aussi.

****

Sara s'installa dans la salle de repos, histoire de souffler. Elle se servait une tasse de café quand Grissom arriva quelques instants plus tard. Ils échangèrent un sourire. Il s'assit en soupirant et se frotta le visage d'un air las.

« Tu m'en sers un ?

Elle acquiesça et lui tendit une tasse fumante. Qu'il visa d'un trait.

_ Eh bien ! Tu sembles fatigué. Mal dormi ?

_ Oui. J'ai eu des pieds froids contre moi toute la nuit ! Résultat j'ai mal dormi !

_ Je n'y peux rien, j'avais froid.

_ Pourquoi vous vous disputez ? demanda Catherine en entrant, un paquet de glace sur le crane.

_ Rien. Divergence de point de vue concernant la température de… commença Sara.

Elle s'arrêta soudain et le regarda.

_ Dans la voiture, termina Grissom. Mademoiselle Sidle met le chauffage au maximum. Résultat j'ai froid maintenant. T… pouvez-vous me passer la cafetière ? Que vous est-il arrivé Catherine?

_ Une simple bosse. Je me suis cognée contre le lavabo de notre scène de crime.

Sara lui prit sa tasse et le resservit.

_ Sans sucre, sans lait, merci.

_ Je le sais merci ! fit Sara agacée.

Le regard de Gil se fit avertissement. Catherine et Warrick les regardèrent étonnés.

_ Depuis le temps que nous travaillions ensemble, je sais comment vous prenez votre café ! s'exclama-t-elle. Bien, j'y vais. Je vais travailler sur la balle retrouvée sur notre scène de crime. Hodges a tellement de travail qu'elle ne sera pas analysée avant je ne sais quand ! On se voit plus tard ? ajouta-t-elle en direction de Grissom qui manqua de s'étrangler avec son café.

Elle se dirigea d'un pas alerte vers le labo d'Hodges, penché sur son microscope. D'un geste, il lui indiqua l'emplacement de son indice en réponse à sa question. Après l'avoir remercié, elle s'installa dans le laboratoire d'à-côté. Quelques dix minutes plus tard, elle retourna dans le labo d'Hodges.

« Dis-moi, as-tu analysé une balle de 9 mm aujourd'hui ?

_ Oui, deux. Celles-là, lui répondit-il en levant deux sachets scellés eux aussi. Pourquoi ?

_ Tu as lancé une comparaison ?

_ Bien sûr, comme toujours ! Sans correspondance d'ailleurs. Pourquoi ?

_ Parce que j'ai une correspondance. Entre tes balles et la mienne. De quelle enquête s'agit-il ?

_ Le double meurtre de Catherine et Greg.

_ Merci ! »

****

Grissom passa une combinaison bleue, réglementaire pour entrer dans la salle d'autopsie et rejoignit le docteur Robbins, chargé de l'autopsie. Les deux hommes se connaissaient depuis longtemps. Et partageaient de nombreux points communs. L'autopsie venait de se terminer. Les deux hommes se saluèrent.

« J'ai du neuf ! Votre femme est bien morte d'une balle dans la tête. Et la balle est ressortie de l'autre côté.

_ Je sais, Sara l'a retrouvée sur la scène de crime. Elle est entrain de l'analysée.

_ Ah… Mais je n'ai pas terminé. Un chose que Sara ne sait pas encore. Elle est enceinte !

Pour le coup Grissom s'étrangla franchement. Ce que le docteur ne comprit pas. Il tapota le dos de son ami, le temps que celui-ci se remette.

_ De qui parlez-vous ?

_ Mais de votre victime voyons ! Qui d'autre ? demanda le médecin en regardant le criminologue avec un air surpris. D'autant que ce dernier avait viré au rouge brique.

_ J'ai du neuf ! s'exclama Sara en débarquant dans la salle d'autopsie à son tour.

Les deux hommes se tournèrent vers elle. Gil esquissa un sourire. Tandis que Doc les examinait tous les deux.

_ J'ai une tâche sur le nez ? demanda-t-elle. Grissom, un problème ?

Il secoua la tête négativement. Elle enchaîna donc.

_ La balle qui a tué notre victime est la même que celle du double meurtre de Catherine ! Tout correspond. Et vous.

_ Elle est enceinte ! annonça Doc d'un ton évident.

_ Qui ? demanda Sara surprise, tandis que Gil fixait le cadavre sans avoir l'air de le voir.

_ Eh bien ! Notre victime ! Qui d'autre voyons ? Gil m'a posé la même question juste avant votre arrivée.

_ De combien ? demanda ce dernier, tentant de reprendre contenance.

_ Deux mois environs. Ce qui laisse supposer qu'elle vivait avec quelqu'un.

_ Il n'y avait pas de trace d'un homme dans l'appartement, ni dans la pharmacie, fit Sara. Je l'aurais vu sinon.

Doc la regarda, surpris.

_ Les hommes laissent des traces dans une maison, fit-elle. Un rasoir qui traîne, le dentifrice qui n'est pas rangé, une chemise sur un dossier de chaise… tous les jours c'est pareil. Ben quoi ? qu'est-ce qui vous avez à me regarder comme ça ? demanda-t-elle en remarquant l'air intrigué de Doc Robbins et celui amusé de Grissom. Je vous rappelle que j'ai une vie après le labo !

Grissom sourit au cadavre, sans rien dire.

_ Merci Al. Bon, il nous faut Catherine maintenant. A plus tard.

_ Quand vous voulez ! »

Le médecin les laissa partir, les regardant étrangement.

****

Ils allèrent d'abord dans le bureau de Grissom. Lequel ferma la porte et s'assit derrière sa table de travail.

« Merci, j'apprécie ce que tu as dit à Doc. Je range mes affaires je te signale !

_ Oh tu ne vas pas me faire un fromage pour ça !

Il lui conta l'anecdote, faisant la lumière sur l'attitude du médecin.

_ Eh bien non, je ne suis pas enceinte. Tu pourras le lui dire ! fit Sara en riant. Maintenant, viens, nous devons trouver Catherine et les garçons pour l'enquête.

Ils trouvèrent les quatre équipiers dans la salle de réunion, leurs indices posés sur la table.

_ Grande nouvelle, fit Sara.

_ Tu t'es enfin décidée à sortir avec moi ? demanda Greg d'un ton plein d'espoir, et amusé.

Grissom fronça les sourcils. Sara éclata de rire.

_ Faux ! Greg, tu sais bien que je ne sortirais jamais avec toi ! Non ! Nous allons bosser tous les six !

_ Vous allez un peu vite, fit Grissom, tandis que les quatre autres les regardaient sans comprendre. Hodges et Sara ont analysé les deux balles retrouvées sur votre scène de crime et celle de notre affaire. Ce sont les mêmes.

Il leur tendit le dossier qu'il tenait. Catherine poussa un soupir que Warrick traduit :

_ Nous avons donc trois meurtres, et un tueur en série dans les parages. C'est joyeux tout ça ! »

****


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre court… Pas par manque d'idées. Mais j'ai du boulot ! C'est juste un pause détente de… une heure ! Tant pis ! Bonne lecture !

Un gros merci à Nath et MarG !

****

**Chapitre 3 :**

« Je crois que je vais aller prendre une douche, fit Sara quand Grissom rentra chez eux, une demi-heure après elle. J'ai besoin de me détendre un peu.

_ Sans moi. Je dois m'occuper de mes abeilles. Et Hank n'a pas fait sa promenade.

_ Faux ! Je lui ai fait juste avant que tu n'arrives. Quant à tes abeilles, elles vont bien.

Elle l'attrapa par la taille et le coinça entre elle et le réfrigérateur. Doucement elle l'embrassa.

« J'en ai eu envie depuis que nous sommes partis.

Mais il détourna la tête.

_ Allons, quelque chose ne va pas ? Ne mens pas mon chéri, je te connais comme si je t'avais fait. Alors ? Je te préviens, tu resteras ici jusqu'à ce que tu te décides à parler.

_ C'est quoi cette histoire avec Greg ?

_ Tu me fais une vie pour ça ? Gil, Greg est un ami. Mon petit frère. Il plaisantait. Tout comme Warrick avec Catherine. Ecoute, je t'ai attendu pendant six ans, tu crois réellement que je vais aller voir ailleurs quand nous sommes ensemble. C'est vous que j'aime Docteur Grissom. Vous et uniquement vous !

Ils se sourirent. Tendrement, presque religieusement, il captura ses lèvres. Leur baiser s'intensifia.

_ Alors cette douche ? fit Sara avec un sourire coquin.

Pour toute réponse, il l'entraîna vers la salle de bain. Sara entra la première dans la douche, sous le jet brûlant, soupirant de satisfaction. Grissom la rejoignit deux minutes, la douche promettait d'être excellente, mais le téléphone de Grissom sonna…

_ Tu pouvais pas le couper ? grogna Sara. Je t'interdis de décrocher ! Embrasse-moi plutôt ! Une journée d'abstinence c'est dur !

Docile, Gil s'exécuta. Il déposa un doux baiser sur les lèvres de sa compagne, l'approfondissant peu à peu. Leurs mains se baladaient, redécouvrant ce corps qu'elles connaissaient par cœur. Soudain le téléphone de Sara sonna. Ce fut au tour de Grissom de grogner.

_ Tu pouvais pas le couper ?

Ils soupirèrent en chœur, mais ne décrochèrent pas.

_ Peut-être que si on ne répond pas, ils renonceront, suggéra Sara, pleine d'espoir.

Ils sortirent de leur douche et gagnèrent leur lit. Mais à nouveau, leurs portables sonnèrent. La première fois, ils ne répondirent pas, tentant de se concentrer sur ce qu'ils faisaient. Mais la seconde fois, les deux sonneries de portables retentirent dans l'appartement. Force fut aux amants de stopper leurs ébats. Avec moult grognements, promesses de meurtres sur ceux qui les dérangeaient dans un instant aussi crucial, ils décrochèrent.

_ Oui ? s'exclama Grissom de très très mauvaise humeur.

__Je te dérange _? demanda la voix de Catherine.

_Oui !

_ _Ecklie veut nous voir tous sur-le-champ_. _Au sujet de nos deux affaires. Il veut un briefing._

___ Vous ne pouvez pas le faire sans moi ?

_ _Il dit que tu dois impérativement venir._

___ J'arrive…

Il se retourna vers Sara, au téléphone avec Greg. Elle aussi raccrocha quelques secondes plus tard.

_ Ecklie veut nous voir, grogna Grissom.

_ Je sais… Greg vient de me le dire. Les autres sont déjà là-bas. »

****

« Je vais le tuer ! Je vais le tuer ! répéta Grissom pour la centième fois au moins depuis qu'ils étaient montés en voiture et en route vers le labo.

_ Non, tu ne le tueras pas, répéta Sara, alors qu'elle allait descendre de voiture, dans le parking du labo. _Nous_ le tuerons à deux !

_ Au moins, nous pourrons finir ce que nous avions si bien commencé sans être dérangés !

_ Ce n'est que partie remise mon chéri ! »

Ils s'embrassèrent mais se séparèrent rapidement, par peur de ne plus pouvoir s'arrêter. Ils se rendirent dans la salle de réunion où l'équipe et Ecklie les attendaient. Tous les regardèrent surpris en les voyant arrivés ensemble, bavardant et riant. Ils s'assirent. Mais les deux places qu'ils restaient étaient entre Ecklie et Catherine. Joie ! pensa Grissom en s'asseyant à côté du chef du labo.

_ Vous arrivez ensemble ? C'est nouveau ça ? demanda Ecklie

_ La voiture de Sara est en panne, je l'ai prise chez elle. Maintenant que nous vaut l'honneur de cette convocation alors que notre service est terminé ?

_ Je voulais vous voir pour un briefing. Le shérif est dans tous ses états à cause de ce tueur en série.

_ Qui parle de tueur en série ? demanda Catherine. Il ne s'agit pour le moment que de deux meurtres. Certes l'arme est la même mais…

_ La mise en scène est identique, riposta Ecklie en désignant les photos des deux meurtres. Les deux cadavres ont été tués d'une balle entre les deux yeux.

_ Sauf Aéla Sérénic, coupa Greg en pointa la photo de la jeune femme. Une balle en pleine poitrine.

Grissom sourit. Cela l'amusait de voir son équipe tenir tête à Ecklie. A l'évidence, Catherine pensait la même chose, elle souriait, elle aussi, approuvant les dires du jeune homme.

_ Vous me traiterez donc ces deux affaires…

_ Non. Trois, fit Gil en souriant.

_ Pardon ?

_ Nous avons trois affaires en tout, explicita le superviseur, sous les sourires amusés de son équipe, et sentant une main possessive sur sa cuisse, sous la table. James Westfold, Aéla Sérénic, Iphigénie Edenwait.

_ Peu importe ! Vous me traitez donc ces affaires comme étant une seule et même enquête. Compris ?

Ils acquiescèrent en silence. A la demande d'Ecklie, chacun fit le point sur son enquête.

_ Et Aéla Sérénic ? Personne n'en parle.

_ Nous n'avons pas grand chose sur elle, fit Warrick. La seule chose qu'on sait c'est que c'est qu'elle accompagnait Westfold et faisait partie de sa boite d'import export, après qu'il ait pris sa retraite de juge.

_ Faisait ?

_ Elle est morte, fit Nick d'un ton d'évidence qui fit sourire Catherine et Grissom. Donc n'en fait plus partie. Mais on ignore ce qu'elle faisait là. Warrick a trouvé un préservatif. Il est en analyse ADN. Donc nous aurons les résultats demain.

_ Je penche pour la promotion canapé, fit Greg.

_ Pardon ? fit Grissom.

_ Elle se payait peut-être le boss pour pouvoir grimper d'un étage dans la hiérarchie de la boîte. Beaucoup de filles font cela, vous savez.

Gil sentit Sara se crisper à côté de lui et la pression de sa main s'accentuer autour de sa cuisse. Doucement, il caressa la jambe de cette dernière. Peu à peu elle se détendit.

_ Toutes les filles ne sont pas des salopes prêtes à tout ! s'exclama Catherine, vivement approuvée par Sara. Qu'en pensez-vous Gil ?

_ Je suis d'accord avec Catherine. Pas ici en tout cas. Mais pour en revenir à votre hypothèse, c'est possible, admit-il. A vérifier.

_ Brass a convoqué la petite amie d'Iphigénie Edenwait, annonça Sara après avoir regardé son portable. Pour demain… enfin non pour tout à l'heure finalement, rectifia-t-elle en regardant l'heure.

_ Des homosexuelles ? fit Ecklie.

_ Pourquoi ? demanda Sara. Ça vous gène. Bref, il nous attend dans dix minutes.

_ Je pense que tout est dit, fit Grissom en se levant. Donc, bon courage à tous. »

Il quitta la pièce, suivi par tous les membres de l'équipe. Ils se retrouvèrent dans la salle de repos, vide à cette heure. Tous baillaient à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et se jetèrent sur la cafetière. Arrivé le premier, Grissom se chargea du service. Sara et lui burent leur café en vitesse avant de retrouver Brass dans la salle d'interrogatoire.

« Je te laisse l'interroger, souffla Griss à Sara.

Il entra dans la pièce d'à-côté, pouvant voir sans être vu. Le capitaine et la CSI rejoignirent Morgane Parmsy.

« Mademoiselle Parmsy, je vous présente Sara Sidle, de la police scientifique.

_ Bonjour…

Sara l'examina un instant. La jeune femme avait les yeux rouges et les traits tirés. La perte de son amie faisait plus que l'attrister. Elle était effondrée. La scientifique s'imagina un instant dans la même situation, perdant celui qu'elle aimait, assassiné. Une bouffée de tristesse l'envahit. Vite dissipée par la main de Brass sur son bras nu.

_ Sara ? ça va ?

_ Oui. Ce n'est rien. Un peu de fatigue.

_ Je vois, fit Jim d'un ton plein de sous-entendu, puis il se tourna vers la petite amie de la victime. Mademoiselle, nous vous avons fait venir parce que nous avons découvert un point important.

_ Le meurtrier ? demanda celle-ci pleine d'espoir.

_ Non, fit doucement Sara. Mais, nous avons découvert lors de l'autopsie que Mlle Edenwait était enceinte. De deux mois.

La jeune femme éclata en sanglots sous le regard impassible de Brass. Sara s'approcha doucement. Derrière la vitre, elle sentait les yeux de Grissom posés sur elle. Il savait ce qu'elle allait faire. En effet, il ne se trompa pas. Elle posa un main sur l'épaule de Morgane Parmsy.

_ Mlle Parmsy, je suis vraiment désolée de ce qui vous arrive. Mais il faut que nous sachions…

_ Tout ce que vous voudrez ! fit celle-ci en prenant le mouchoir que lui tendait Sara.

_ Saviez-vous qu'Iphigénie était enceinte ?

_ Oui… nous voulions un bébé. Pas un adopté, un à nous ! Alors nous avons tenté toutes les deux. Le couple avec lequel j'ai passé la soirée avait décidé de nous aider. Eux aussi veulent un enfant. Mais pour deux hommes c'est beaucoup plus compliqué, alors nous avons décidé de le faire à quatre. Par in-vitro. Ça n'a pas marché pour moi… Mais pour Iph' si… Et maintenant…

Elle plongea son regard noyé dans les yeux noisette de Sara.

_ Trouvez celui qui nous a fait ça. Qu'il croupisse en prison !

_ Nous le trouverons, fit Brass. Merci Mademoiselle. »

Elle donna les noms du couple d'amis à Brass et ils sortirent tous les trois. Gil les attendait dehors. Il sourit à Sara.

_ Bien, cela exclut la jalousie, constata Brass en soupirant. Je convoque les deux hommes. On les prend séparément ?

_ Oui… fit Grissom, distrait. Il regardait Sara, appuyée contre le mur, elle semblait perdue dans ses pensées, qui ne semblaient pas joyeuses. Jim le remarqua également. Il s'éclipsa en chuchotant à son ami :

_ Elle a besoin de toi…

Gil s'approcha doucement de son amour et lui caressa la joue. Elle leva les yeux vers lui. Des yeux noyés de larmes, comme il le constata avec un pincement au cœur.

_ Ma chérie, ça ne va pas ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

_ Non… non, c'est rien.

_ Sara, tu pleures. Dis-moi ce qu'il y a.

_ C'est juste que… je m'imaginais à la place de cette fille… Elle vient de perdre sa moitié… Je… j'aurais été plus lâche qu'elle…

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Parce que si on m'annonçait ton décès, je…

Sa voix se brisa. Gil la prit doucement dans ses bras. Elle enfouit sa tête dans le cou de son amant.

_ Sara, lui chuchota-t-il, la bouche dans ses cheveux. Jamais, je ne te laisserai. Jamais ! Je ne peux pas te promettre de vivre éternellement, mais je peux te jurer que je ferais tout pour rester en vie. Pour toi Honey…

Elle leva la tête, croisant son regard océan. Lui se perdit dans le regard encore humide mais plein d'amour de Sara. Ils échangèrent un baiser. Et restèrent enlacés en dépit du fait qu'ils se trouvaient dans le labo. Une toux discrète les fit redescendre sur terre. Ils s'écartèrent vivement, et rougirent en voyant Catherine.

_ Je… désolée de vous déranger, fit-elle. Mais… c'est pas que vous êtes pas mignons quand vous vous câliner mais Ecklie est dans le secteur. Il te cherche Griss ! Sara, Warrick a besoin de toi. Il voudrait que tu l'aides à fouiller dans le passé de nos victimes. Il t'attend dans la salle de repos.

_ Euh… Catherine, le rappela Grissom alors qu'elle allait s'en allait. Pour…

_ Je sais ! Pas un mot aux autres ! Et puis, vous faites ce que vous voulez ! Enfin… pas vraiment quand vous êtes au beau milieu du labo ! Mais par contre… Vous êtes vachement mignons tous les deux ! Heureuse pour vous ! »

Installé dans son bureau, Grissom soupira en tentant de chercher un lien entre les victimes. Warrick et Sara étaient déjà dessus, mais de sortie, partis sur les deux scènes de crime. Quelqu'un frappa à sa porte. Il leva la tête et y trouva Catherine et deux tasses de café fumant. Elle entra sans sa permission, ferma la porte et le regarda quelques instants. Elle lui tendit son café.

« Gil, depuis quand ?

_ Près de neuf mois… enfin… ça en fera neuf demain, fit-il sachant de quoi elle parlait.

_ Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ? Alors que Jim est au courant, je parie.

_ Personne d'autre ne le sait. Sauf Greg peut-être. Sara a dû lui dire. Nous ne voulions pas que vous soyez dans une situation impossible avec Ecklie. Et puis… tu connais les règles comme moi… Je me moque de ma carrière, mais pas de celle de Sara. Et il nous virera s'il sait.

_ Il ne le saura pas, fit Catherine. Fais-moi confiance. Vous n'avez fait que confirmer mes doutes. Pendant la réunion, ajouta-t-elle devant sa mine intriguée. J'ai remarqué votre petit manège à tous les deux. Heureusement qu'Ecklie n'a rien vu !

_ Tu ne m'en veux pas de ne pas t'avoir dit pour…

_ Non. Je te comprends. Mieux que tu ne penses… »

Ils se sourirent, au moment où Sara et Warrick entraient.


	4. Chapter 4

Finalement, j'ai fini ce chapitre plus tôt que prévu. Merci (ironique) aux bloqueurs. Un chapitre que j'ai eu du mal à écrire. Les mots ne venaient pas. Beaucoup de blabla, mais vous jugerez…

**Chapitre 4 :**

« Gil, puis-je vous parler ? demanda Ecklie en entrant dans la salle de repos où l'entomologiste se trouvait.

_ C'est ce que vous faites déjà, lui répondit ce dernier en buvant une gorgée de café.

_ Je vous ai laissé un mémo sur votre bureau au sujet d'une réunion d'information sur le harcèlement sexuel sur les lieux de travail.

Sara, Catherine et Warrick levèrent la tête de leur dossier et regardèrent le chef du labo.

_ Ah ? fit Grissom. Et ?

_ Cette réunion est dans une heure, Gil. Et elle est obligatoire !

_Y aura-t-il une retenue de salaire si on n'y va pas ? demanda Sara.

_ Cela se pourrait. C'est une réunion très importante ! Hors, je ne vois que Sara, Catherine et Warrick. Où sont les autres ?

_ Ils travaillent. Partis interroger le couple d'amis de la pharmacienne, fit Catherine.

_ Non, ils arrivent, rectifia Sara, en regardant son portable. Greg vient de m'envoyer un message. Le couple est parti en voyageet ne rentre que dans deux jours. Nick et lui sont sur le chemin du retour. Ils ne devraient plus tarder.

_ Conrad, nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre pour une réunion aussi futile ! On a trois meurtres sur les bras et aucun indice menant au tueur ! Alors, pardonnez-moi, mais nous n'irons pas.

_ Vous ne diriez pas cela si une de vos deux co**-**équipières en était victime.

_ Il n'y a aucune chance que ça arrive, répondit tranquillement Gil. Catherine et Sara sont mieux protégées que la reine d'Angleterre. Si quelqu'un s'avisait de toucher à l'une des deux, il aurait intérêt à décamper, n'est-ce pas Warrick ?

_ Absolument d'accord, fit ce dernier en échangeant un regard avec Catherine.

_ En attendant, appelez Sanders et Stokes et dites-leur de rentrer. Je vous attends dans une heure dans la salle de conférence. Et prenez de quoi écrire.

_ Impossible, Brass m'attend ! fit Catherine, nous devons aller voir la boîte de Westfold.

_ Non, il arrive dans cinq minutes. Lui aussi doit venir à cette réunion, en fait, tout le personnel de la police y a droit… Et ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes un entomologiste et un criminologue reconnu que vous avez le droit de vous y soustraire ! »

Avec force soupirs, Grissom finit par accepter d'y aller, il s'enferma dans son bureau sous les sourires de ses collègues. Catherine alla retrouver Archie au labo vidéo, accompagnée de Warrick, espérant qu'il avait trouvé quelque chose.

****

« Gil, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? demanda doucement la jeune femme à son amant, alors que celui-ci était penché sur un dossier.

L'entomologiste leva les yeux et sourit en voyant sa moitié.

_ C'est juste qu'aller à une réunion m'ennuie déjà. Et puis, nous avons ces trois meurtres non résolu, et rien qui puisse nous aider. On se demande où le shérif a la tête ! Il devrait revoir ses priorités !

_ Bien, allez viens là, ça te détendra un peu.

La porte était fermée, Grissom sourit de nouveau et se leva. Il enserra la taille fine de la jeune femme dans ses bras et l'embrassa. Il se rassit et l'installa sur ses genoux. Elle se pelotonna contre lui, nichant sa tête au creux de son cou. Il déposa un baiser sur ses cheveux bruns. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques instants, perdus dans leur bulle, jusqu'à ce que Sara sursaute en sentant la main de son amant sur sa peau nue sous son pull.

_ Gil… nous sommes au labo, le réprimanda-t-elle en se relevant.

_ C'est vrai… un instant je me suis cru à la maison. Tu me rends fou mon Amour !

Il sourit et elle fondit. Mais il redevint sérieux lorsque ses yeux tombèrent sur la photo de cadavre de la pharmacienne.

_ Où sont Catherine et Warrick ? demanda-t-il.

_ Le Grissom en mode labo est de retour, sourit Sara. Normalement avec Archie. Ils ont reçu les vidéos de surveillance de l'hôtel de Westfold. On les rejoint ?

_ Tes désirs sont des ordres !

_ Méfie-toi ! Je pourrais te prendre au mot ! »

Ils éclatèrent de rire.

****

Ils trouvèrent Archie dans son labo, mais aucunes traces des deux CSI. Le laborantin leur annonça qu'il n'avait rien pour le moment.

« Merci Archie, continuez !

Ils le laissèrent et continuèrent leur recherche. Mais firent choux blanc.

_ Dis-moi, chérie…

_ Griss, nous sommes au labo, le gronda gentiment la « chérie », en lui mettant une petite tape sur le bras.

_ Dites-moi, Mlle Sidle, se reprit le superviseur, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres. S'est-on penché sur les affaires de Westfold ? Celles qu'il a jugé ?

_ Non, docteur Grissom. Mais je vais demander une commission rogatoire. En attendant, on peut réexaminer les indices, on a peut-être laissé passer quelque chose.

_ Très bonne idée. Allons-y.

_ Un instant, j'aimerai passer par le vestiaire. Je ne me suis pas changée depuis hier soir ! J'ai l'impression de sentir le phoque ! Une horreur !

_ Mais c'est mignon comme animal !

_ Tu trouves que je ressemble à un phoque ? Je ne suis pas grosse il me semble !

_ Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit, et tu ne m'entendras jamais dire cela !

_ Tu viens de le dire !

_ Non c'est faux ! J'ai dit que c'était mignon comme animal, pas que tu lui ressemblais !

_ Mais tu trouves le phoque plus beau que moi !

_ Sara… soupira Grissom désespéré. Je t'en supplie…

_ Oh… j'aime quand tu me supplie !

_ Attends voir, tu me supplieras bientôt à ton tour… En attendant, direction les vestiaires. »

Dans un coin, ils ne virent pas un couple enlacé…

****

« Tu sais, on ne devrait peut-être pas… pas ici, murmura l'homme en prenant sa compagne dans ses bras.

_ Mais tu manques tellement. On a beau travailler ensemble, c'est dur…

Ils échangèrent un baiser plein de tendresse. Un doux sourire fleurit sur les lèvres de la femme.

_ Je t'aime, chuchota-t-il.

_ Moi aussi…

Il l'embrassa à nouveau, tandis qu'elle approfondissait leur baiser en nouant ses bras autour de son cou.

_ Dis, on se voit ce week-end ? C'est notre jour de congé.

_ Je ne peux pas. Nous avons prévu une journée entre filles. Et ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas passé du temps avec elle…

_ Pourquoi tu ne lui dis pas pour nous ?

_ On en a déjà parlé… soupira Catherine. Tu es en instance de divorce. Je préfère qu'on attende avant d'officialiser…

_ Comme toujours, tu as raison, sourit-il.

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau. Il la serra plus fort contre lui, savourant cette étreinte. Il l'aimait, elle le savait. Ils oublièrent tout, entrant dans leur monde.

****

« Bonjour à tous, déclara Ecklie. Je vous remercie d'être venus à cette réunion d'information. Mais je laisse la parole au docteur Cartland * qui est psychologue.

_ Elle va nous faire un discours sur les romans à l'eau de rose, souffla Catherine à ses deux voisins, Grissom et Warrick. Avec un nom pareil…

_ Tu les lis ? demanda Grissom.

_ Ma mère oui. Pas la tienne ?.

_ La mienne est plus Conan Doyle et Jules Verne.

_ Chacun ses goûts. »

Ils turent en remarquant le regard noir que leur lançait Ecklie.

_ Bonjour messieurs, mesdames. Je suis là pour vous parler du harcèlement moral et/ou sexuel sur les lieux de travail, qu'il s'agisse du laboratoire, des scènes de crimes ou autres. Le harcèlement est une affaire très sérieuse. Et le gouvernement, après une étude, a constaté que le secteur de la police était le plus touché par ce type de comportement destructeur et néfaste…

_ Ce qui est destructeur est forcément néfaste, remarqua Wendy à voix basse, provoquant les sourires de ses voisins.

_ Ils n'ont rien de mieux à faire ? souffla Sara en jouant avec son stylo.

_ Ils pourraient nous financer du nouveau matos, fit Nick sur le même ton, en gribouillant sur son cahier.

Grissom sourit, tandis que Warrick, Catherine, et Greg étouffaient un éclat de rire.

Doc Robbins, installé juste derrière eux leur chuchota :

_ Ne se rendent-ils pas compte que nous avons du travail ? J'ai un décomposé de quinze jours dans mon labo !

_ Bah ! fit Grissom caché derrière ses notes. Il ne se sauvera pas !

_ Non, mais les petites bêtes qui l'habitent oui !

_ Quel genre de bestioles ? Si vous avez besoin d'un c…

Un coup de coude le fit taire. Il rencontra les yeux mi-rieurs mi-sérieux de Sara. Pendant ce temps, le docteur Cartland continuait son exposé. Grissom se prit à observer les personnes les auditeurs, à commencer par Ecklie. Le chef du labo, assis non loin de la psy semblait l'écouter, mais il remarqua la fixité de son regard. Un sourire étira ses lèvres. A vrai dire, à part quelques personnes, les auditeurs ne montraient pas une franche attention aux dires de la psy. Catherine souriait dans le vide, Greg et Warrick jouaient au morpion sur une feuille, Nick gribouillait toujours sur son bloc-notes. Il remarqua un manège étrange. Warrick et Catherine ne cessaient de se regarder, mais quand ils étaient sûrs que personne ne les regardait. Il vit la main d Warrick s'égarer un instant sous la table, caressant la jambe de Catherine. Sara écrivait fébrilement sur son bloc-notes. Brass, la tête au creux de la main, fixait d'un regard vide la psy. Un léger coup de pied le fit se tourner vers Sara. Il fronça les sourcils, interrogatif. Elle désigna discrètement sa feuille.

« _Trois lettres en français_ »

Un léger sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. Il prit sa feuille

« _Deux en italien_ »

Elle reprit le feuillet.

« _Trois en allemand_ »

Il riposta, stylo en main.

« _Trois en portugais_ »

Elle sourit à son tour et écrivit après un instant de réflexion

« _Trois en russe_ »

Un petit sourire amusé apparut sur les lèvres de Gil qui repartit aussitôt :

« _Deux en latin deux lettres pour deux expressions en espagnol_ »

Elle fronça les sourcils.

« _?_ »

Il écrivit.

« _J'ai gagné_ »

Ils échangèrent un regard et reportèrent leur attention sur le discours du docteur Cartland.

_ Nous avons catégorisé les types de harcèlement en trois points…. (Elle prit son feutre et écrivit sur le tableau blanc tout en parlant :) A, B et C. Le point A est le moins critique. Tout peut commencer par un simple attouchement. Une main au creux des reins, une caresse, un baiser sur la joue. Ceci constitue la première phase du harcèlement sexuel. Ensuite, cela dérape. Isolement progressif de la personne, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouve seule. La situation peut aller jusqu'au viol de la victime, aux coups, ce qui constitue le point le plus critique, le point C. Donc résumons. Le point A est une phase que nous dirons d'approche : Intimidation, brimades, persécutions. Ensuite le point B, Le bizutage, l'incivilité à caractère vexatoire, l'abus de pouvoir. Le harceleur se sert de son autorité contre sa victime. Et enfin l'isolement, la personne se retrouve seule, isolée de ses collègues et le harceleur peut ensuite faire ce qu'il veut de sa victime. Je vous fais passer une feuille résumant ce que je viens de dire. Avez-vous des questions ? Oui Mr…

_ Sanders, termina Greg. Je me demandais… je suis souvent seul avec un des mes équipiers, hommes ou femmes sur des scènes de crimes, après les assignations. Or c'est Grissom qui s'occupe de cela. Est-ce considéré comme du harcèlement ? Parce que dans ce cas, il faut absolument que je porte plainte ! Griss me met toujours sur les cas les plus bizarres ! N'est-ce pas de l'abus de pourvoir ?

L'intéressé fronça les sourcils, pendant que le reste de l'équipe réprimait à grand peine un fou-rire.

_ Si vous en êtes à ce stade, Mr Sanders, il faut en parler à votre chef d'équipe !

_ Mais, c'est mon chef d'équipe !

_ Eh bien, au directeur du labo dans ce cas.

_ Greggo, fit Nick, tout en lui mettant une légère tape sur le sommet du crâne. C'est pour te former, tout bêtement.

_ Si tu veux, Greg, ajouta Grissom. La prochaine fois, je laisserai Sara, Catherine et les garçons décider du quel veut de toi. Sachant que l'un d'eux sera avec moi.

_ J'ai gagné mon pari ! souffla Nick à une Sara qui grogna.

_ Quel pari ? demanda Brass en se redressant.

_ Nous avions parié tous les deux que Greg ouvrait la bouche pour interroger la psy. Intelligemment ou pas. Tu me dois donc un de tes magnifiques fondants aux chocolats, comme tu sais si bien les faire.

A côté d'eux, Catherine empocha les dix dollars que lui tendaient discrètement Grissom et Warrick. Sara le vit et remarqua :

« Tu les ruines ?

_ Nous avions parié pour la même chose, expliqua Catherine à voix basse. Ils ont perdu.

_ Je vais étrangler Greg, grogna Warrick.

_ Nous le ferons ensemble, riposta Grissom.

_ C'était les dix dollars de mon déjeuner, soupira Warrick d'un ton triste. Et j'ai laissé ma carte bleue chez moi

_ Je vous invite si vous voulez. J'ai la mienne. Enfin je crois… »

Grissom fouilla dans ses poches, mais dut se rendre à l'évidence.

_ Je l'ai oubliée chez moi… fit-il dépité.

_ Je suis généreuse les gars, fit Catherine. Je vous invite.

_ Trop aimable, tu nous a plumé ! riposta Grissom.

****

« Hum… attention, docteur Grissom, fit Sara en souriant. Vous me harcelez, il me semble. Un harcèlement de niveau C…

_ Impossible, riposta ce dernier en l'embrassant dans le cou. Nous sommes à la maison… notre service est terminé depuis au moins quatre heures… Et tu es consentante mon amour…

_ C'est vrai, admit-elle tandis que les baisers de son amant s'intensifiaient. Griss… arrête… gémit-elle en tenant de leur repousser.

_ Mais…

_ J'ai mon fondant à faire, après si tu veux .

_ Ah oui ! Pour eux tu fais un gâteau, mais moi je n'ai droit à rien ! rétorqua Grissom en se levant du canapé où ils étaient pelotonnés, un air vexé sur les traits. Viens mon chien, on va laisser Madame préparer ce gâteau ! Hank ! Allez, viens ! On va aller se promener !

À son nom, le chien releva la tête. Il vit la laisse dans les mains de son maître et se leva aussitôt, frétillant la queue.

_ Griss… fit Sara en se levant à son tour. Ne me fais pas la tête !

_ Non, je trouve que c'est injuste ! Je n'ai pas eu de ton merveilleux fondant au chocolat depuis…

_ Deux jours, termina celle-ci en le coinçant contre le mur.

Elle plongea ses yeux dans les océans de Gil.

_ Eh bien ! Ce sont deux jours de trop !

_ Quelle mauvaise foi ! s'exclama-t-elle en s'écartant de lui. Eh bien ! C'est ça, vas-y pars ! Va promener Hank ! Mais ne reviens que quand tu seras calmé ! »

Elle ouvrit la porte et lui fit signe de partir. Ce qu'il fit, sans un regard pour elle. Il ne remarqua le sourire amusé de Sara.

****

Quand il revint, un peu plus tard, une légère odeur de gâteau au chocolat flottait dans l'air, lui mettant l'eau à la bouche. Il détacha la laisse de Hank qui courut immédiatement à la cuisine. Pensant y trouver Sara, Grissom le suivit, mais à part Hank, le nez dans sa gamelle, rien. Le repas n'était même prêt. Au milieu de la table, protégé par son emballage de cellophane, le fondant au chocolat le narguait. Un sourire mauvais passa sur ses lèvres. Le superviseur vérifia que l'endroit été désert.

« Toi, surveille, fit-il au chien qui le suivait des yeux. Mais non ! Pas moi ! Le couloir !

Il prit un couteau dans le tiroir et s'approcha du gâteau. Mais au moment où il allait enlever le plastique, une voix retentit dans son dos. Une voix teintée d'amusement.

_ Pas touche !

Il sursauta et lâcha le couteau. Dans l'embrasure de la porte, il vit Sara, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres, une lueur malicieuse, dans le regard.

_ Je savais bien que tu y toucherais ! Je te rappelle que ce gâteau est pour ce soir ! Et qu'il est à Nick !

Un grognement indistinct franchit les lèvres de son amant. Il passa devant elle, sans un mot et prit la direction de son bureau. Il entendit l'éclat de rire de Sara. Mais se figea dans l'entrée de son bureau, interdit. Un magnifique gâteau trônait sur sa table de travail, portant cinquante et unes bougies.

_ Joyeux anniversaire mon chéri…

Il se retourna pour trouver Sara, juste derrière lui.

_ Tu ne croyais pas que j'avais oublié ton anniversaire mon amour ? Je le fête juste avec un peu d'avance…

Il la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa doucement.

_ Merci mon amour…

_ Tu souffles tes bougies ? »

Il sourit et s'approcha du gâteau. Prenant une inspiration tout en la regardant, il souffla ses bougies.

****

Note de fin :

pour ce qui ne connaissent pas Barbara Cartland, je ne peux rien faire… elle écrie des romans à l'eau de rose…


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 :**

« Mandy les résultats des empreintes sur le préservatif ! fit Wendy, entrant comme une furie dans le bureau de Grissom où se trouvaient ce dernier, Warrick et Catherine. Comme elle n'avait pas le temps, je vous les donne.

_ Et ? demanda le maître des lieux, sans se formaliser.

Après tout, la jeune femme était la seule laborantine qu'il n'impressionnait pas et qui se permettait cette attitude.

_ Ce ne sont pas celles de Westfold. Ni celle de sa compagne…

_ Mais de qui alors ? fit Catherine.

_ A vous de le découvrir, fit Wendy en s'éclipsant. Bon courage !

_ Cath', tu as les conclusions de Doc ? demanda Griss en prenant un cachet d'aspirine et l'avalant avec un café.

_ Non, je dois descendre le voir, j'y vais de ce pas. Gil tu viens avec nous ?

_ Non, je dois aller voir Archie, il a les vidéos de surveillance de la pharmacie d'Iphigénie Edenwait.

_ Comme tu veux. Au fait, si j'étais toi, je me soignerais.

_ Ce n'est rien. Une migraine qui persiste. Ça passera. »

Le groupe se sépara.

****

Après un rapide passage au labo vidéo, Grissom regagna son bureau et examina une nouvelle fois les photos des scènes de crimes avec une loupe, les soumettant à un examen soutenu, mais il dut se rendre à l'évidence. Sa recherche était vaine. Toutefois, il continua, espérant finir par trouver un élément susceptible de faire avancer l'enquête. Il fut dérangé dans son travail par une Catherine surexcitée, accompagnée de Sara et Greg.

_ Gil ! On a quelque chose !

_ Combien de café as-tu pris depuis le début de la nuit ?

_ Laisses-moi réfléchir… quatre je crois. Pourquoi ?

_ Pour rien, ça explique juste ton excitation. Alors qu'as-tu de si important à me dire_ Westfold était impuissant. Il avait subi une vasectomie. Donc, en tout logique, le sperme dans le préservatif n'est pas le sien. Doc est formel là-dessus.

_ Mais alors… qui ?

Catherine haussa les épaules. Grissom se tourna vers Sara et Greg.

_ Alors ?

_ Le couple d'amis rentre de vacances dans trois jours, annonça Greg. Leur avion a été retardé à cause d'une alerte à la bombe à Atlanta. Brass s'occupe de les rapatrier.

_ J'ai du neuf à la balistique, fit Sara, en tenant une feuille. Nous avons trouvé une empreinte partielle sur la balle qui a tué Aéla Sérénic et une autre sur celle d'Iphigénie Edenwait… Les deux empreintes sont similaires, mais pas de similitude avec celles du CODIS, ajouta-t-elle avant qu'il ne parle. Griss, ça va ? Vous avez une mine affreuse !

_ Merci du compliment. Mais, je n'ai pas une voix de crapaud moi ! Vous devriez vous soigner.

Ils échangèrent un sourire. Le bipper de Grissom retentit alors.

_ Archie, il a peut-être quelque chose.

Les quatre experts se précipitèrent vers le labo du jeune homme.

_ Oh… la cavalerie, sourit ce dernier en les voyant arriver. Bon, j'ai visionné les vidéos de la pharmacie, mais rien. Hormis ceci ! Une dispute entre les deux femmes. Regardez.

Il mit le lecteur en marche et les quatre virent les deux jeunes femmes se disputer violement. Ils virent alors la main de Morgane Parmsy s'abattre violement sur la joue de sa compagne.

_ Cette vidéo remonte à trois jours avant le meurtre.

Sara fronça les sourcils.

_ Morgane ne nous a rien dit concernant une dispute entre les deux. Je crois qu'une seconde entrevue s'impose…

Grissom hocha la tête.

_ Un instant, fit Catherine. Si elle a tué sa compagne, on ne peut pas dire qu'elle a aussi tué Westfold et Aéla Sérénic. D'ailleurs, nous n'avons rien sur un possible lien ou autre…

_ Merci Archie ! fit Grissom en partant. Je vais voir Morgane Parmsy. Sara, vous venez ? J'appelle Brass.

La jeune femme approuva.

_ Mais j'ai pas fini ! J'ai regardé aussi les vidéos de surveillances de l'hôtel et j'ai déniché ceci ! On voit un homme monter dans l'ascenseur à l'étage où ont été retrouvées vos deux victimes, à l'heure de la mort environs.

_ Génial ! Catherine, tu visionnes les images ? Merci. Greg, vous prenez Sofia avec vous pour aller interroger le personnel de l'hôtel. On aura peut-être un nom.

Les deux couples se séparèrent de nouveau.

****

Catherine enfila sa blouse et une paire de gants. Wendy n'avait pas eu le temps d'examiner les empreintes que Sara et elle lui avaient données. Elle les mit dans le scanner, lança le logiciel et attendit. Un quart d'heure. plus tard, le bip tant attendu retentit dans la pièce. Catherine attrapa la feuille et poussa un cri de frustration.

« Un problème Catherine ? demanda Ecklie, en entrant dans le labo. Je vous ai entendu râler.

_ Oui ! fit-elle avec exaspération. Deux empreintes, deux empreintes différentes. Nous piétinons ! J'espère que Griss aura quelque chose.

_ Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre, annonça le directeur avant de partir. Ne désespérez pas.

_ Tu as bien entendu la même chose que moi ? demanda l'experte à Wendy.

_ Oui… Et j'en suis…

_ Moi aussi…

Elles échangèrent un regard surpris. Après un salut, Catherine prit sa feuille et regagna la salle de repos, déserte à cette heure. Nick et Warrick étaient partis réexaminer les deux scènes de crime, Griss et Sara, interroger l'amante et Greg occupé avec les interrogatoires du personnel de l'hôtel. Elle jura lorsqu'elle renversa accidentellement sa tasse de café sur son chemisier. Pestant, maugréant, elle attrapa son dossier et partit en direction des vestiaires pour se changer. Alors qu'elle enlevait le vêtement sali, Warwick entra.

_ Alors beau brun, ça va ?

_ Bof… on piétine ! Je viens prendre une douche. Nous avons trouvé quelque chose de potentiellement intéressant mais… notre piste nous a conduit dans les ordures de l'hôtel. On a tiré à pile ou face et j'ai gagné le droit de…

_ Je vois…

Ils échangèrent un sourire. Warrick enleva son T-shirt et contempla sa compagne.

_ Et toi ? Tu sembles énervée…

Elle sourit tout en enfilant son débardeur de rechange.

_ J'ai fait toutes les empreintes de nos suspects, celles du CODIS. Rien ! Les empreintes des balles ne correspondent même pas à celle du préservatif. Rien ! C'est désespérant ! On a trois meurtres sur les bras et rien pour arrêter le tueur !

Il vint se placer derrière elle. Il pressa les épaules de la blonde et les lui massa doucement, sentant sous ses pouces la tension qui l'habitait.

_ Détends-toi Cath… Calme… Souffle un bon coup. Voilà…

Catherine se détendit progressivement, se laissant aller contre le torse de Warrick qui laissa ses mains glisser et l'enveloppa dans ses bras.

****

« On peut éliminer Morgane Parmsy, soupira Sara d'un ton las.

_ Pas si sûr, fit Gil. On n'a pas encore comparé l'empreinte des deux balles aux siennes.

_ Oui, mais elle n'avait pas de résidus de tir sur les mains. Hors, si elle a tiré, elle devrait en avoir ! enfin, par acquis de conscience, je comparerai les empreintes.

Il acquiesça et étouffa un bâillement.

_ Fatigué ?

_ Disons que j'ai mal dormi…

Sara eut un petit rire.

_ La prochaine fois, vous empêcherez votre chien de monter dans le lit ! Bon, je te retrouve dans cinq minutes, je vais me changer ! J'ai pas apprécié le type qui m'a dégobillé dessus tout à l'heure, au commissariat.

Grissom sourit. En effet, le jean de Sara était couvert d'une substance d'une couleur douteuse et dont ils ne voulaient pas connaître la composition. Quand ils étaient sortis de l'entrevue avec Morgane Parmsy, ils avaient croisé dans le hall un homme dans un sérieux état d'ébriété. Sara s'était approchée en le voyant penché en avant et aussi pâle que les patients du Dr Robbins. Et l'homme en question avait régurgité sur la jeune femme qui n'avait pas eu le temps de l'éviter.

_ En effet… si j'étais toi je changerais de parfum, fit Griss en fronçant le nez.

Pour toute réponse, il eut droit à une tape sur le bras. Le couple prit la direction des vestiaires

****

Arrivant dans les vestiaires, le superviseur prit Sara dans ses bras et voulut l'embrasser mais elle le repoussa. Et pour cause ! Ils n'étaient pas les seuls à avoir eu l'idée d'un moment de tendresse dans les vestiaires. En face d'eux, le couple semblait tout aussi surpris et gêné. Tous avaient le visage d'un rouge vermeil. D'autant que leurs postures ne laissaient planer aucun doute quant à leurs intentions. Dans une tentative désespérée, les deux couples se séparèrent mais trop tard. Un silence pesant s'installa entre les quatre CSI.

_ Vous êtes ensemble ? s'exclamèrent les deux hommes dans un ensemble parfait, après quelques minutes. Depuis quand ?

Les deux femmes éclatèrent de rire, libérant d'un coup la tension qui régnait dans la pièce.

_ Je… je crois qu'il faut que je m'assois, bredouilla Grissom, plus que surpris. Si je m'attendais…

_ Parce que vous croyez que je m'attendais à tomber sur Sara et vous ? fit Warrick. Je ne savais même pas que vous étiez ensemble !

_ C'est-à-dire que… fit Sara, en s'asseyant à côté de Gil et en lui prenant la main. Mais que faisiez-vous là ?

_ Et vous ? riposta Catherine.

_ Ce sont les vestiaires !

_ Justement !

_ Et là, doucement, on se calme, fit Warrick en riant, en entourant Catherine de ses bras. Griss, je crois qu'il va y avoir un meurtre.

_ Je… Sara, Cath', il est inutile de se disputer. Je crois qu'à l'avenir nous éviterons ce genre de situation.

_ Tu as un bureau Griss, fit Catherine.

_ Toi aussi Cath'.

_ Mais pourquoi les vestiaires ?

_ Sara devait aller se changer, après qu'un homme saoul aie vomi sur son jean. Et vous ?

_ Je dois prendre une douche. J'ai été fouillé dans une décharge, expliqua Warrick. Je vous en dirais plus tout à l'heure et Cath devait se changer aussi.

Nouveau silence. Warrick tenait toujours Catherine dans ses bras, et Griss serrait la main de Sara dans la sienne, lui caressant les phalanges avec son pouce.

_ Bon, je pense que nous sommes d'accord pour ne rien dire à personne, fit ce dernier. Si ça vient aux oreilles d'Ecklie… Mais… Catherine, tu ne m'as rien dit…

_ Pas plus que toi avec Sara, jusqu'à ce que je vous surprenne tous les deux.

_ Tu le savais ! s'exclama Warrick indigné. Et tu ne m'as rien dit !

_ J'avais promis !

_ Warrick, n'en veuillez pas à Catherine de ne vous avoir rien dit. Je lui ai demandé de ne rien dire. Vous savez comme moi ce que nous risquons Sara et moi.

_ Et nous ne voulons pas non plus que vous vous retrouviez dans une situation impossible avec Ecklie, ajouta Sara. C'est pour ça que vous ne nous avez rien dit ?

_ Oui, fit Catherine. Et toi, ajouta-t-elle en direction de Grissom. Ne me fais pas le couplet de « je suis ton meilleur ami, tu aurais pu me le dire » parce que je te rappelle que pour Sara et toi, je l'ai découvert par hasard !

Grissom leva les mains en signe de reddition.

****

Ils se retrouvèrent dans la salle des indices. Devant eux s'étalaient les indices trouvés dans la chambre d'hôtel de Westfold.

_ Bon, alors. Qu'avez-vous trouvé d'intéressant dans cette chambre ?

_ Des traces de spermes dans les draps, fit Warrick, en désignant la photo. L'analyse ADN est en cours. Un préservatif avec une magnifique série d'empreintes, qui ne correspondent à aucune dans le CODIS.

_ Ni à celles des trois balles trouvées sur les scènes de crimes, ajouta Catherine. J'ai fait la comparaison après le visionnage des bandes de vidéo surveillance. Malheureusement, on ne voit rien. Ou si peu. Tiens, regarde. On le voit de profil. Nous avons tout essayé avec Archie. Malheureusement, rien n'a aboutit !

Elle tendit à Grissom la photo de la vidéo surveillance. Ce dernier l'examina à l'aide d'une loupe.

_ J'ai fouillé toute la salle de bain, continua-t-elle. Mais rien. Nick et Greg ont joué les plombiers, mais rien aussi. Pour une chambre d'hôtel, elle était nickel.

_ Au fait, où sont-ils ? demanda Griss

_ Ici ! fit la voix claironnante de Greg, juste derrière lui, le faisant sursauter.

Il eut droit à un magnifique regard noir, qui le laissa indifférent.

_ Alors ?

_ Eh bien ! Rien, fit Nick. Nous avons fouillé à tout hasard, les poubelles de l'hôtel, mais rien du tout. Niet, nada ! Enfin… hormis, des déchets de toutes sortes, préservatifs, restes de repas et même quelque chose qui avait dû être du bœuf strogonoff et…

Une violente toux lui coupa la parole, tous se tournèrent vers Sara.

_ Sar', ça va ? demanda Nick.

Elle lui sourit.

_ Oui, ce n'est rien, fit-elle d'une voix légèrement enrouée. Juste un léger rhume. Un peu d'aspirine et c'est reparti ! J'ai dû attraper froid en allant courir hier matin. Bon, tu disais quoi ?

_ Nous avons pris les dr…

Une nouvelle fois, Sara lui coupa la parole, mais en éternuant. Grissom fouilla dans ses poches et lui tendit un mouchoir qu'elle accepta volontiers.

_ Je peux continuer Sara, ou tu as l'intention de mourir sous nos yeux ? demanda Nick, malicieux. Donc, nous avons aussi trouvé des draps. Certes, ils peuvent être détériorés par les déchets, mais on ne sait jamais. Ils ont pu servir à emballer l'arme du crime avant qu'il ne la récupère. Et puis, Warrick s'est donné beaucoup de mal pour les trouver alors…

_ Ah ! c'est ça cette petite odeur, lança Greg. Je me demandais aussi lequel avait changé de parfum…

Pour toute réponse, il eut droit à deux magnifiques claques sur le haut du crâne par Nick et Warrick.

_ Aïe ! Maieuh !

_ Du calme les enfants. Du calme, dit Grissom calmement. J'ai parfois l'impression de faire garderie…Hum… ajouta-t-il d'un ton pensif. Les poubelles des hôtels sont ramassées et vidées tous les deux jours non ? Autrement dit, si elles contiennent des indices, il faut aller…

_ A la décharge !

_ Non ! s'exclamèrent Nick et Warrick. Pas nous ! Pas encore ! Je sors tout juste de la douche ! Et je n'arrive pas à me débarrasser cette odeur ! ajouta le métis.

Les regards convergèrent vers les deux femmes. Elles échangèrent un regard.

_ Oh que non ! fit Catherine. Non…

_ Je refuse, fit Sara en se mouchant. Je suis malade !

Changement de cible. Grissom et Greg se regardèrent.

_ Allez, c'est le moyen d'agrandir votre collection d'insectes, fit Sara en riant. Et puis, pourquoi ce serait toujours les même ? Ce n'est pas juste !

_ Ceci est un avantage d'être superviseur. On peut laisser les tâches ingrates aux autres ! expliqua Catherine. Donc c'est décidé, Griss, Greg vous allez faire un tour à la décharge municipale !

_ Maintenant ? gémit Greg.

_ Eh oui, maintenant, répondit Grissom en éternuant à son tour. Pas le choix. Bon… allons-y.

_ Bon courage Messieurs… On va tenter de vous trouver un gel douche qui sent fort pour vous laver après !

Grissom ne releva pas et sortit de sa poche un tube de pilule.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est encore que ça ? demanda Catherine. De l'aspirine ? Gil, tu en as pris tout à l'heure ! C'est toutes les quatre heures. Repose-moi ça »

L'interpellé grommela et quitta la pièce, suivi de Greg. Les deux hommes prirent leur matériel et bleu de travail au logo du CSI et quittèrent le labo. Une fois dans la voiture, Gil ouvrit son tube et avala deux cachets d'aspirine. Greg ouvrit la bouche, mais ne dit rien devant le regard sombre de son chef.

****

Les deux hommes arrivèrent une demi-heure plus tard à la décharge municipale. Ils avisèrent un homme, à l'entrée et lui demandèrent d'un ton tranquille, après lui avoir montré leurs badges, où se trouvaient les déchets récoltés deux jours plus tôt. L'homme lui conduisit au pied d'un tas d'ordures. Griss le remercia et l'autre les laissa seul. Greg poussa un soupir découragé.

« On ne peut pas utiliser de détecteurs de métaux, fit-il. Avec tout ce qui doit se trouver dedans, c'est pas la peine, il deviendrait fou !

_ En effet… Il ne nous reste plus qu'à fouiller…

_ Oh ! Joie ! J'atteins le nirvana rien qu'en y pensant ! fit Greg d'un ton profondément ironique.

_ Peut-être le dépasserez-vous en le faisant alors ! conclut Grissom en lui tendant la pelle. »

Trois heures plus tard, épuisés, puants, les deux hommes décidèrent de rentrer au labo. Bredouilles, ils se dirigèrent vers les vestiaires avec un seul objectif : prendre une bonne douche. Malheureusement pour Grissom, ils tombèrent sur Ecklie dans le couloir. Ce dernier fronça le nez.

« Sans commentaires, fit sobrement Grissom.

_ Je vous cherchais Gil. Catherine m'a dit que vous étiez sorti. J'aimerai savoir pourquoi les rapports d'enquête de votre équipe, pour le mois dernier ne sont pas sur mon bureau ?

_ Parce qu'ils doivent être sur le mien probablement.

_ Il me les faut pour la prochaine réunion avec le shérif dans trois jours. J'ai déjà ceux de l'équipe de jour !

_ Je m'en occupe…

_ Et votre enquête, elle avance ?

_ Elle empeste plus qu'elle n'avance, répondit Greg en souriant.

Grissom sourit à son tour. Le jeune homme les abandonna et partit en direction des vestiaires.

_ Vous déteignez sur lui, Gil. Il attrape votre humour.

_ Serait-ce un compliment ?

_ Tout dépend du sens dans lequel vous le prenez. Je vais aller vous laisser prendre une douche… Je crois qu'elle s'impose.

_ C'est un fait. A plus tard donc. Ah et… Conrad ! Greg avait cet humour avant qu'il ne travaille avec moi ! »

Ecklie eut un sourire amusé et regarda son superviseur prendre à son tour la direction des vestiaires avant de se diriger vers son bureau.

****

Installée dans son bureau, Catherine examinait des feuillets. Elle les relut une seconde fois, surlignant au passage quelques lignes. Après un coup de fil à l'opérateur, la rouquine avait obtenu, non sans menaces, les relevés téléphoniques des trois victimes. Pour lemoment, elle compulsait celui d'Aléa Sérénic, tandis que Sara et Greg s'occupaient des deux autres. Elle vérifia une troisième fois pour être sûre. Prenant son feuillet, elle se dirigea vers le bureau de Grissom. Ce dernier s'était décidé à faire du travail administratif. Elle resta bouche bée en voyant la pile de dossier posé sur le canapé de son bureau. Se sentant épié, il leva la tête.

« Alors Catherine ? Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ?

_ Tu fais de la paperasse? Toi ?

_ C'est si surprenant que ça ?

_ Eh bien… Bref. J'ai examiné les relevés du portable d'Aléa Sérénic. Dans les douze heures qui ont précédées sa mort, elle a reçu et passé une dizaine d'appels. Tous au même numéro et ayant une durée d'appel supérieur à cinq minutes. Je vais faire une recherche et convoqué le correspondant. Et toi ? Ecklie t'aurait-il puni ?

_ Hum… On va dire ça comme ça. Réunion avec le shérif… dans trois jours. Je dois m'y coller. Tu m'aides ?

_ Hors de question ! C'est ton boulot ! Quand j'ai été superviseur, j'ai eu droit aussi à ce genre de boulot. Certes c'est moins passionnant que le terrain, mais il faut bien le faire ! Alors au travail ! »

****

Après le départ de Catherine, Grissom attrapa le dossier de leur enquête en cours. Rien de probant n'était ressorti de leurs investigations. Cela faisait trois jours qu'ils étaient tous dessus et elle n'avait pas avancé d'un pouce. Les six experts n'en pouvaient plus. Ils ignoraient tout du meurtrier et si ce dernier allait encore frapper. Ces trois meurtres étaient-ils l'œuvre d'un fou ou prémédités ? Tant de questions qui demeuraient sans réponse. Grissom décida d'envoyer son équipe se reposer un peu. Cela faisait près de trois jours qu'ils travaillaient sans relâche pour trouver quelque chose, mais hélas, leurs efforts restaient vains. A la fin de leur service, cette fois, ils rentrèrent tous chez eux.

****

Grissom laissa Hank chez la baby-sitter. D'ordinaire, il le récupérait après chaque garde, mais cette fois-ci, il préférait le laissa aux bons soins de la jeune fille et se reposer tranquillement. Sara et lui rentrèrent dans la maison. Après un passage rapide sous la douche, le couple s'endormit. Lorsque leur réveil sonna, la jeune femme s'extirpa du lit sans bruit et prit la direction de la salle de bain. Lorsqu'elle en ressortit quelques minutes plus tard, prête, elle déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de Grissom. Ce dernier gémit un peu, et finit par se réveiller. Il sourit doucement en la voyant. Sara fronça les sourcils en voyant ses yeux rouges et cernés.

_ Oh… toi tu es malade.

_ Non, ça va. Bien dormi ? lui demanda-t-il en l'attirant à lui.

_ Parfaitement bien. Et toi ?

Elle posa le dos de sa main sur son front.

_ Gil ! Tu es brûlant ! Reste ici, je vais chercher le thermomètre.

_ Ah non !

_ Oh si !

Sara partit en trombe dans la salle de bain et revint avec l'objet tant redouté. Grissom eut beau la supplier, la menacer, rien n'y fit. La jeune femme lui enfonça le thermomètre dans l'oreille.

_ Plains-toi ! J'aurais pu prendre le thermomètre anal !

La mine horrifiée de Grissom la fit rire, mais elle redevint sérieuse devant la fatigue qui marquait ses traits.

_ 39,5° ! Toi, tu restes ici et je te ramène du paracétamol ainsi qu'une bonne tisane. Et si demain quand je reviens, ce n'est pas passé, j'appelle le médecin. »

Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de protester, la jeune femme était partie. Il se laissa tomber sur les oreillers. Mais il ne pouvait pas rester ici. Non. Hors de question. Prenant sa robe de chambre au pied du lit, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il en ressortit quelque cinq minutes plus tard, frais, habillé et rasé. Fouillant dans la pharmacie, il avala deux cachets d'aspirine et des vitamines. Grissom retrouva sa moitié dans la cuisine. Penchée au-dessus d'une tasse, elle semblait attendre quelque chose, il s'approcha doucement, et l'emprisonna dans ses bras. Elle s'y appuya, déposant un baiser dans son cou.

_ Chéri… Retourne te coucher, tu es malade, lui dit-elle tendrement en se retournant.

Il grogna et l'embrassa.

_ Non. Va te coucher…

_ Non… Il lui sourit. Ce sourire… Elle ne pouvait pas y résister. Même en cet instant.

_ Bon… c'est d'accord. Mais si tu ne te sens pas bien, dis-le et nous te ramènerons, ici. Soit Cath' soit moi. Et maintenant, viens manger, et tu vas me prendre du paracétamol.

_ J'ai pris de l'aspirine et des vitamines.

_ Allez, viens manger quelque chose. C'est la condition _sine qua none_ pour que tu ailles travailler aujourd'hui. »


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6 :**

Les trois garçons arrivèrent en même temps au labo. Catherine s'y trouvait déjà, sirotant un café dans la salle de repos. Sara arriva quelques minutes plus tard. Grissom y fit un saut rapide avant de s'enfermer dans son bureau. Ce que Catherine expliqua par une nécessité urgente de faire la paperasse . Greg lança alors une bombe, alors que tous s'organisaient pour la nuit.

_ Eh ! C'est l'anniversaire de Griss aujourd'hui !

_ Et ? demanda Nick en levant le nez de sa tasse de café qu'il n'avait pas encore bue.

_ Et si nous lui organisions quelque chose ?

Les autres le regardèrent surpris. Fêter l'anniversaire de Grissom ? Grande nouveauté, qui risquerait fort de les conduire au mieux au chômage, au pire au cimetière.

_ Gil déteste les mondanités, riposta Catherine.

Greg la supplia, faisant son regard de cocker, proposant un petit truc au restaurant du coin, après leur service.

_ Ouais, pas, mal, approuva Warrick. Mais je te rappelle que nous avons trois meurtres sur les bras.

_ Oh ! allez ! S'il vous plait Catherine, la supplia le jeune homme. Pour Griss !

_ Bon allez pourquoi pas ? Nick, tu préviens Brass ? On dit sept heures au resto d'en face ?

_ Cath', ça risque de poser problème, fit Sara. J'opterai plutôt pour un gâteau ici.

_ Hum… Oui, tu as raison. Donc, sept heures ici. Notre service se finit à cette heure-là.

_ Il nous faut un cadeau, décida Warrick. Ça tombe bien, on vient d'obtenir la commission rogatoire pour aller fouiller chez Aléa Sérénic. J'ai appris qu'elle habitait ici.

Catherine décida des affectations pour la nuit. Sara et Greg s'occupaient de l'appartement de la jeune femme, Warrick et elle se chargeaient du cadeau.

_ Nick, tu restes ici pour aider Griss et détourner son attention. Il faut vérifier à qui est le numéro que j'ai trouvé hier dans les relevés d'Aléa. Convoquer la personne. Bref, la totale.

_ Génial… la fosse aux lions ! »

****

Une fois les tâches réparties, tous se dispersèrent. Nick prit la direction du bureau de son chef. Il attendit l'ordre d'entrer et pénétra dans la pièce.

« Griss, Cath' m'a dit de vous donner un coup de main, comme vous êtes un tantinet malade… Elle a réparti les tâches, Greg et Sara sont partis pour perquisitionner l'appart' d'Aléa Sérénic.

_ Et Warrick et elle ?

_ Sur un vol, mentit Nick en priant pour avoir le temps de prévenir le couple. En plein cambrousse.

_ Et vous ?

_ Moi ?

_ Oui vous.

_ Je… euh… Cath' m'a demandé de vous aider.

_ Comme vous le voyez, je m'en sors très bien.

_ Très bien. Bon ben… c'est vous qui avez le dossier Westfold-Edenwait ?

Pour toute réponse, Grissom lui tendit ledit dossier.

_ Nick, tout va bien ?

_ Oui, oui, bien sûr ! _Oh mon dieu ! mais dans quoi est-ce qu'ils m'ont fourré ! Greg ! Toi et tes idées pourries je vous hais !_ »

Après un remerciement, Nick s'empressa de quitter la pièce et le regard inquisiteur de son chef et ami.

****

Du côté de Warrick et Catherine…

« Il nous faut quelque chose de sympa, décida Catherine, en entrant dans un grand centre commercial.

_ Un livre ?

_ Hum… pourquoi pas ? Mais quoi ? Entomologie ? Non, il en a déjà plein. Un policier ? Non, non.

_ Je sais ! fit Warrick. Des mots croisés.

Catherine sourit. Ils soupirèrent de concert.

_ Tu sais quoi ? déclara Warrick, au bout d'une heure. Sara et toi n'avez qu'à vous en occuper.

Catherine hocha la tête et décrocha son portable l'ayant senti vibrer.

_ Willows. Ah Nick. Ça va ? Tu as réussi à trouver le numéro ! Génial ! Bon… Ah ! Merci de nous prévenir. J'appelle Griss pour confirmer ta version. Le cadeau ? Ben… on cherche. A plus ! On gère aussi le gâteau.

Elle raccrocha, composa un autre numéro.

_ Griss ? C'est Cath ! On a fini cette histoire de vol. En fait, simple histoire de famille. La gamine a volé la broche de sa sœur. Mais, les parents ont réussi à arranger l'affaire avant notre arrivée. On rejoint Sara et Greg après chez Aléa Sérénic. A plus.

Elle raccrocha et appela Sara.

_ Sara, c'est moi. Écoute, on galère pour le cadeau, on va le faire à deux finalement. On se rejoint où vous êtes. Ok ? À tout de suite. »

****

Pendant ce temps, du côté de Greg et Sara…

« C'était Cath'. Warrick va me remplacer. On va s'occuper de l'anniversaire de Grissom.

_ Ok. T'as trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant dans la chambre ?

_ J'ai son PC. Mais rien d'autre. Je pense qu'elle ne devait vivre ici. Enfin… je trouve bizarre qu'elle ait un appart' ici alors qu'elle vient du Montana…

_ D'après ce que Sofia a trouvé, elle venait d'être nommée gérante pour le Nevada de la boite de Westfold. Elle venait peut-être de trouver cet appart'.

_ Possible… et toi ? Tu as trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant ?

_ Bof… rien de passionnant. La vaisselle est faite et rangée. Mais aucun effet perso. Nous verrons ce qu'Archie pourra tirer de l'ordi. Tu as regardé dans les placards ?

_ Oui. J'ai même passé le lit à l'ALS. Mais rien. Apparemment, elle n'a reçu personne ici. La couverture, le matelas, les draps, aucun d'eux n'a été utilisé pout faire l'amour. Tu as vérifié le canapé ?

_ Le canapé ?

_ Oui le canapé.

_ Tu as déjà… sur le canapé ? fit Greg, incrédule.

_ Oui. Nous étions pressés. On a jamais atteint la chambre ce jour-là…

Elle sourit devant l'expression surprise de Greg et attrapa sa lampe à ultraviolet. Pas encore remis du choc, le jeune homme fit de même. Ils examinaient le sofa quand Catherine et Warrick arrivèrent. Ils furent accueillis par un cri de joie de Sara et de dégoût de Greg.

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? demanda Warrick

_ Du sperme sur le canapé. Répondit Sara en brandissant un coton-tige. Bon, je te passe le relais. »

Elle lui laissa la place et donna le prélèvement à Greg. Les deux femmes partirent s'occuper du cadeau de Grissom.

****

Elles firent les boutiques de villes. Mais eurent peu de temps. Même si certaines boutiques étaient ouvertes toutes la nuits, elles non. Après un coup de fil à Nick pour savoir où il en était, ce dernier leur donna les nouvelles et leur suggéra une idée. Elles la mirent en pratique sur-le-champ en appelant les autres membres de l'équipe. Une demi-heure plus tard, elles ressortaient du magasin, les bras chargés de quelques paquets déjà emballés. Elles passèrent achetés de quoi grignoter pour leur petite fête, et repartirent vers le labo.

_ Si Ecklie nous voyait… fit Sara. On fait les magasins au lieu de bosser !

_ Bah ! c'est pour une enquête !

_ Ah oui ? tu crois que le menottes en moumoute bleue passeront pour une enquête ?

Catherine sourit.

_ C'est l'idée de Brass ! Pour les cadeaux, on va envoyer les garçons les reprendre un peu plus tard.

_ Mais je te rappelle que c'est de ta part…

_ Et le gâteau ?

_ Pièce à conviction !

En riant, les deux femmes firent comme convenu et rentrèrent dans le bâtiment. Après un rapide passage aux vestiaires pour déposer leurs paquets, elles partirent dans la salle de repos, déposèrent leur gâteau dans le frigo avec une inscription écrite au marqueur rouge : « _Ne pas toucher__ !_ ». Elles retrouvèrent les deux autres au labo ADN.

_ Mission accomplie, fit simplement Sara.

****

Grissom bailla, s'étira et maudit une fois de plus Ecklie et sa paperasse. Il prit sa tasse et soupira en constatant qu'elle était vide. Et ce mal de crâne qui ne voulait pas partir ! Sara choisit cet instant pour pénétrer dans son bureau. Il sourit.

« Alors Mr je suis malade mais je viens travailler, ça va ? lui demanda-t-elle, en fermant la porte.

_ Mieux si je pouvais faire autre chose que cette paperasse !

_ Il le faut bien ! Sinon, ça va ?

Il hocha la tête. Elle s'approcha de lui et posa une main fraîche sur son front.

_ Tu es toujours aussi brûlant. Tu as pris quelque chose ?

_ Du paracétamol tout à l'heure.

_ Bon. En rentrant, tu vas chez le médecin. Et je t'accompagne. Je vais te laisser, Cath' m'attends. La sœur de James Westfold est là. Elle est arrivée pour l'identification. À tout à l'heure.

Elle s'approcha et il la prit dans ses bras. Mais quand il voulut l'embrassa, elle se recula légèrement.

_ Tu es malade, chéri.

Elle déposa un baiser léger sur son front et disparut sans bruit.

****

« Griss ! On a le nom du bonhomme à qui Aléa Sérénic a appelé ! annonça Jim en entrant précipitamment dans le bureau de ce dernier.

Griss regarda sa montre. Six heures… il avait passé sa nuit à faire de la paperasse. De quoi lui flanquer une belle migraine !

_ Tu vas bien ? demanda le capitaine en le voyant se masser les temps.

_ Une migraine. Tu disais ?

_ On a le nom du bonhomme. Je l'ai convoqué. Il nous attend salle d'interrogatoire 2. Catherine et Sara sont avec la sœur de Westfold dans son bureau. Tu viens ? »

Pour toutes réponses, son chef se leva. Il passa en vitesse dans la salle de repos, avala un comprimé avec un verre d'eau.

_ Pas un mot et non ce n'est pas de la drogue, Jim. Mais de l'aspirine. Sauf s'il a été classé comme drogue depuis hier soir. Et pas un mot à Sara s'il te plait. Elle veut à tout prix m'envoyer chez le médecin pour un peu de fièvre et une migraine ! Allons-y »

Ils retrouvèrent Nick devant la salle d'interrogatoire. Ils entrèrent tous les trois et retrouvèrent l'homme en question.

_ Yvan Moldanov ! Je suis le capitaine Brass, c'est moi qui vous ai appelé. Voici le docteur Gil Grissom et Nick Stokes de la police scientifique.

_ J'ai rien fait !

_ Vous avez quelque chose à vous reprocher ? demanda calmement Nick. Bien, nous voudrions vous parler d'Aléa Sérénic, ajouta-t-il en posant une photo sur la table. Cette jeune femme est décédée il y a deux jours.

_ Et ne dites pas que vous ne la connaissez pas, coupa Jim d'un ton ironique, en le voyant ouvrir la bouche. Vous vous êtes appelés une bonne dizaine de fois dans les douze heures qui ont précédés son meurtre. Et ne me parlez pas d'une erreur de numéro. Parce que dix appels durant plus de cinq minutes ça peut s'appeler du harcèlement. Alors ?

_ Aléa et moi… on était ensemble, fit le jeune homme d'une voix brisé. C'était pas simple avec son boulot dans le Montana, mais on avait prévu d'habiter ensemble quand elle m'a dit que son boss l'avait nommée gérante pour la branche de sa boîte à Vegas. Oui, on s'est appelé. Plusieurs fois dans la nuit. J'arrivais pas à la joindre. Quand elle m'a rappelé, on s'est disputés. C'est pour ça qu'on s'est rappelés après. Pour discuter.

_ Un instant, nous savons qu'elle avait un appartement, fit Brass.

_ Oui. Elle venait d'en hériter. Il appartenait à quelqu'un de sa famille… un cousin décédé je crois.

_ Avez-vous eu des rapports sexuels avec votre petite amie la nuit du meurtre ?

_ Non ! Je n'étais pas à Vegas ce soir-là. C'est d'ailleurs le sujet de notre dispute !

_ Il nous faut votre ADN, fit Grissom d'une voix enrouée, parlant pour la première fois depuis le début de l'interrogatoire. S'il vous plait.

_ Pourquoi je vous le donnerai ?

_ Mr Moldanov, expliqua Grissom. Vous avez deux solutions, soit vous coopérez ce qui vous disculpera définitivement, soit nous vous mettons en garde à vue pour possession de drogue. Et ne me dites pas que le sachet que vous avez fait tomber quand nous sommes entrés contient du sucre en poudre !

_ Bon, d'accord. Allez-y.

Nick ouvrit sa mallette et prit un coton-tige. Il expliqua la marche à suivre au jeune homme et effectua son prélèvement.

_ Merci de votre coopération, Mr Moldanov. Je vous demande de ne pas quitter la ville le temps de l'enquête. »

Ils sortirent tous les quatre, le jeune homme partit, les épaules voûtées. Grissom lâcha un petit soupir. Encore un qui se retrouvait veuf avant d'être marié... Nick sortit son portable et s'éloigna. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard.

****

« Il arrive ! prévint Sara à Catherine, quand elle la croisa dans les couloirs du labo. Il faut faire vite. Nick m'a prévenue. Je lui ai demandé de tout faire pour le retenir un peu plus longtemps. Jim et lui m'ont promis quelques minutes, pas plus. Juste ce qu'il faut pour tout préparer !

Les deux femmes se rendirent dans la salle de repos.

_ Bien, les gars, fit Catherine. Le grand chef arrive.

_ Ecklie ? demanda Warrick.

_ Mais non ! Grissom ! fit Sara. Nick a fait exprès de renverser du café sur sa chemise. Ils l'ont laissé dans les vestiaires. Cath et moi y allons, Jim et Nick vous retrouvent ici. A tout de suite. A vous de tout préparer. »

****

Les deux femmes interceptèrent le capitaine et Nick dans le couloir. Catherine leur donna les clefs de sa voiture et se chargèrent de faire patienter Grissom. Elles le trouvèrent dans les vestiaires, pestant contre la maladresse de Nick. Il sourit en les voyant à deux.

« Puis-je vous aider Mesdames ?

_ Griss, on a du neuf, on t'attend tous dans la salle de repos.

_ Je viens

Sara lui passa une main tendre sur le visage. Elle fronça les sourcils.

_ Toujours aussi fiévreux.

_ Malade ? demanda Catherine.

_Oui, regarde, il est brûlant.

_ Je vais bien Sara. Je t'assure.

Catherine posa à son tour sa main sur le front de son meilleur ami.

_ Sara a raison. En rentrant, tu files chez le médecin ! Pour l'enquête, on se débrouillera très bien sans toi.

_ C'est non.

Ils continuèrent à se disputer tous les trois, pendant que Grissom changeait de chemise, les filles s'étant retournées pour ne pas gêner leur boss. Bien que, comme le fit remarquer Sara, elle l'avait déjà vu moins vêtu qu'en ce moment.

_ Je ne préfère même pas savoir ! fit Catherine à haute voix, d'un ton dégouté. Tu me raconteras, ajouta-t-elle plus bas à Sara qui pouffa.

_ Hé ! protesta Grissom.

****

Tout en continuant de bavarder, les trois CSI quittèrent les vestiaires. Ils se rendirent dans la salle de repos et Grissom fut accueilli les quatre hommes

_ Bon anniversaire Griss ! s'écrièrent-ils tous les six.

Tous avaient un large sourire sur les lèvres, tandis qu'un énorme gâteau trônait sur la table, entouré de paquets cadeaux.

_ Mais…

_ Personne n'a oublié ton anniversaire, remarqua Jim. En fait, nous avons décidé de le fêter tous ensemble.

Pour la première fois, Grissom resta sans voix. Ils s'étaient concertés pour lui faire cette surprise, l'avaient préparée tous les six. Juste pour lui. Cela le touchait, plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre. Il avala sa salive, ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais rien ne sortit. Fort heureusement pour lui, ses yeux dirent à son équipe ce que ses cordes vocales taisaient.

_ Alors Griss, ces cadeaux, vous les ouvrez ? demanda Sara, sentant qu'il fallait couper court à cette séance émotion.

_ Non ! D'abord le gâteau ! protesta Greg. Sinon, les bougies vont fondre dessus.

Le superviseur sourit. Entouré de tous, il souffla les cinquante et unes bougies qui brûlaient sur le gâteau. Il le coupa et servit tout le monde pendant que Greg ouvrait une bouteille.

_ C'est pas du champagne, mais du jus de pommes !

Ils s'assirent tous autour de la table. Grissom commença l'ouverture des cadeaux. Le premier qu'il ouvrit, contenait une petite boîte rose. Intrigué, il l'ouvrit et resta interdit devant l'objet qu'il tenait entre ses mains. Un paire de menottes en moumoute bleu ciel.

_ Je…euh…

_ C'est de ma part, précisa Catherine. Fais-en bon usage…

_ Je … merci Cath'. Je pourrais te les prêter si tu veux ! A moins que tu n'en ai déjà…

La rouquine se mit à rougir violemment. Le second venait de Warrick et contenait dix livres de mots croisés avec une petite dédicace de la main de ce dernier. « _A notre cruciverbiste préféré ! Bon anniversaire !_ »

_ Merci Warrick, dit-il simplement.

Le troisième était de Greg. Méfiant, il ouvrit prudemment le paquet lequel ne contenait en fait qu'un porte-mines.

_ Je me suis dit qu'il vous serez utile, expliqua le jeune homme, avec un léger sourire qui inquiéta Grissom. Il y avait de quoi ! Quand Grissom sortit la mine, il eut la surprise de voir des lumières multicolores s'allumer et clignoter sur tout le crayon. Il resta interdit, ne sachant pas comment réagir.

_ Merci Greg. Je penserai à m'en servir en réunion.

_ Pari ?

_ Pari tenu !

Les deux hommes échangèrent une poignée de main scellant ledit pari. L'enjeu fut choisi par Greg qui opta pour un repas pour toute l'équipe payé par le perdant. Le paquet de Nick renfermait une grosse fourmi en peluche.

_ On a eu du mal avec celle-là, soupirèrent les filles au Texan qui sourit.

_ Elle est magnifique ! Merci Nick ! Une espèce que je ne connais pas en plus…

L'équipe éclata de rire. Et tendit l'avant-dernier paquet. Celui de Jim. Une bouteille de vieux Whisky irlandais.

_ Du quinze ans d'âge, Gil ! On aura qu'à la boire ensemble !

_ Merci Jim. A notre prochaine sortie de pêche !

_ J'y compte bien !

Restait un paquet sur la table, procédant par élimination, ce ne pouvait être que celui de Sara. Mais elle lui avait déjà fêté son anniversaire, avec quelques jours d'avance, c'est vrai, mais bon. Certes, elle ne lui avait rien offert, si ce n'est une soirée plus que magique ! Et quelle soirée ! Il souriait tout seul dès qu'il y pensait. Alors quoi ? Il ouvrit le cadeau en question, et découvrit un livre.

_ Roméo & Juliette ! Du Shakespeare. Merci Sara… mon couple préféré…

_ Pourquoi ? demanda Greg, bien qu'il n'espérait pas de réponse.

_ Parce qu'ils sont prêts à tous pour être à deux. Eh bien… Merci à vous tous pour cette petite fête, pour ces cadeaux ! Je puis vous assurer qu'ils ne seront pas remisés au grenier ! Même les menottes Catherine, qui sont à ta disposition. Merci à tous. Je… je n'ai pas d'autres mots. Mais, je crois que quelqu'un s'impatiente… ajouta-t-il en regardant Greg.

_ Je peux vous poser une question ? Comment avez-vous fait ? Pour tout préparer avec l'enquête ?

_ Répartition des tâches, fit Catherine. Nick ici pour t'aider et faire avancer l'enquête. Warrick et Greg chez Aléa Sérénic. Et Sara et moi pour les cadeaux. Rassures-toi, notre enquête n'en a pas pâti.

_ Oh je vous fais confiance pour cela ! Merci encore.

_ Remercie Greg et Jim. Greg pour l'idée et Jim pour les petits cadeaux.

_ Je peux savoir ce qui se passe ici ? demanda une voix que tous reconnurent comme appartenant au chef du labo. C'est nouveau d'organiser une petite fête ici ? C'est quoi tout ça ? ajouta-t-il en désignant les cadeaux.

Catherine prit la parole avant Grissom. Pendant que discrètement, Greg remettait la paire de menottes en moumoute dans son paquet.

_ Nous fêtions l'anniversaire de Griss, expliqua-t-elle d'une voix calme. Notre service est terminé et nous pensions le faire avant de rentrer chez nous. À moins que quelque chose de nouveau n'arrive dans notre enquête. Rassurez-vous, tout ceci a été préparé en dehors de nos heures de travail.

Ecklie hocha la tête, un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres fines. Il balaya la pièce du regard. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur la pile de livres de mots-croisés, le crayon de Greg et la fourmi en peluche de Nick.

_ Vous avez été gâté, à ce qu'il semblerait, remarqua-t-il.

_ Je le suis en permanence par l'amitié qu'ils me témoignent, répliqua Grissom.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7 :**

Les trois jours qui suivirent furent les plus difficiles pour les enquêteurs. Depuis la découverte du sperme sur le canapé d'Aléa Sérénic et l'interrogatoire d'Yvan Moldanov, rien de neuf n'était apparu. Les deux ADN ne concordaient pas. Ils avaient ré interrogé tous les acteurs de cette affaire, Morgane Parmsy, la sœur de James Westfold, les voisins des pharmaciennes, les chargés d'étage à l'heure des meurtres pour l'hôtel, re visionner les vidéos surveillances des deux lieux, tenter par tous les moyens de dévoiler le visage de l'homme qu'Archie avait trouvé. Catherine avait même appelé un de ses amis, spécialiste en informatique pour s'occuper de l'ordinateur d'Aléa Sérénic, mais rien. Ce dernier n'avait trouvé que des e-mail enflammés, à destination et provenant de la même personne, à savoir son petit-ami. Aucun d'eux n'avait pris de repos. Et en dépit des insistances de Sara, jointes à celles de Catherine, Grissom, dont le rhume ne s'arrangeait pas, refusait toujours d'aller chez le médecin. Il se passa de l'eau froide sur le visage, espérant que la fièvre qui lui rougissait le visage finirait bien par chuter. Au moins, songea-t-il en se séchant le visage. Il serait plus frais si Sara lui prenait sa température. Il sourit en songeant à sa moitié. Aussi fatiguée que les autres, elle faisait son boulot et s'inquiétait en plus pour lui. Ils n'avaient pas eu de moment à eux depuis son anniversaire… Une éternité. Son portable sonna. Il décrocha.

« _Griss ? __C'est Greg. Les parents d'Iphigénie Edenwait sont là. Vous les aviez prévenus ?_

___ Sara oui. Où sont-ils ?

_ _Dans votre bureau pour le moment. Je suis désolé, je les ai fait entrer sans votre permission mais…_

_ Ce n'est pas grave Greg. J'arrive dans une minute. »

Il rejoignit le jeune homme et le couple dans son bureau. La mère de la victime était appuyée en larmes contre son mari, lequel tentait de retenir ses larmes. Elle était blonde, aux yeux verts et lui brun, et les yeux noirs. Tous deux revêtaient des couleurs sombres. L'entomologiste leur serra la main.

« Bonjour, Mr et Mrs Edenwait. Toutes mes condoléances pour votre fille.

_ Pouvons-nous la voir ? demanda Mr Edenwait. Ce jeune homme nous a dits que c'était impossible…

Grissom jeta un regard perçant à Greg.

_ Il a raison, mais… je pense que nous pouvons faire une exception. Toutefois, votre fille est décédée d'une balle dans la tête et…

_ A-t-elle souffert ? demanda Mrs Edenwait.

_ Non. Elle est morte instantanément, sans douleur, fit Grissom. Mais… j'aimerai vous poser quelques questions avant. Concernant votre fille.

_ Allez-y.

_ Connaissiez-vous quelqu'un susceptible de lui en vouloir ?

_ Je… non. Bien sûr Iphigénie était vive, brutale parfois, mais… je ne pense pas que quelqu'un ait voulu la tuer…

_ Lui connaissiez-vous des amis ?

_ Hormis Morgane ? Elle avait un couple d'amis. Des homosexuels. Et c'est tout. Vous savez, Iphigénie a quitté le Michigan pour faire ses études à New York. Après avoir obtenu son doctorat en pharmacie. Elle a souhaité s'installer à Las Vegas, avec Morgane. Mais nous n'avons jamais été réellement au courant de sa vie… Elle avait une amie d'enfance, elles étaient très proches, inséparables, comme des sœurs. Mais… elles ont cessé tout contact après le déménagement de cette fillette.

_ Pouvez-nous nous donner son nom ?

_ Hum… Elizabeth Turvil, je crois.

_ Merci. Venez, je vais vous y conduire. Greg, venez. »

****

Ils entrèrent dans la salle d'autopsie, désertée pour l'heure par Doc et David. Sur un signe de Grissom, Greg découvrit la tête de la jeune femme. Mrs Edenwait s'effondra dans les bras de son mari. Grissom fit un signe à Greg qui recouvrit la victime. Les deux hommes s'éloignèrent, laissant le couple se recueillir. Enfin, ceux-ci les rejoignirent près de la porte. Après une poignée de main et une parole compatissante, le couple s'en alla. Grissom se tourna vers Greg.

« Je veux tout savoir sur cette Elizabeth Turvil. Ça n'a peut-être rien à voir avec notre affaire, mais on se sait jamais. Fouillez tout ! C'est peut-être elle, le lien entre les trois meurtres.

_ J'y cours ! »

Grissom regagna son bureau. Pour l'énième fois depuis le début de l'enquête, il réexamina les photos, relus les rapports et les dépositions. A la recherche d'un hypothétique élément qui lui aurait échappé… Dépité, n'ayant rien trouvé, il décida de voir où en étaient les deux femmes, les seules à être resté au labo.

****

« Non, non, non et non ! s'exclama Sara exaspérée.

_ Un problème ? demanda Grissom en entrant dans le labo où se trouvait la jeune femme.

_ Oui ! ça n'a pas de sens ! s'exclama la jeune femme en montrant les indices sur la table lumineuse. Qu'ont en commun ces trois personnes ? Un juge reconverti en homme d'affaires, une de ses employés, et une pharmacienne. Rien ne les relie ! Rien ! Hormis l'arme qui les a tués ! Arme que nous n'avons pas ! J'ai tout vérifié une nouvelle fois ! Mais non ! Rien ! Pas une empreinte qui nous aient échappé ! Ça n'a pas de sens ! répéta-t-elle en jetant la feuille qu'elle tenait.

_ La vie n'a pas de sens, fit sentencieusement Grissom.

_ Très drôle Gil ! riposta-t-elle en le fusillant du regard. On n'a rien, on piétine, on régresse ! On fait tout sauf ce qu'on devrait faire : avancer et coincer cette ordure ! On n'a rien ! Pas de fibres, de cheveux, d'ADN ou d'insectes ! Rien !

_ Sara, Sara, Sara, du calme, fit doucement en Griss en lui prenant les mains et plongeant son regard dans celui devenu chocolat noir de sa moitié. Tu es épuisée, à bout. Cela fait près de 36 heures que tu n'as pas dormi. Rentre à la maison et repose-toi.

_ Non je reste. Je ne veux rien rater. Et je veux coincer cette ordure !

_ Sara…

_ C'est à toi de parler ! Tu es malade et tu bosses sans même prendre le temps de te reposer ! S'il te plait….

Comme toujours quand elle utilisait ce ton, il céda.

_ Bon, dans ce cas, tu vas te reposer dans mon bureau pendant au moins une petite heure. Ordre du chef.

Elle lui sourit, victorieuse. Il la conduisit dans son bureau et l'installa dans le canapé. Dès qu'elle eut posé la tête, elle s'endormit. Il la couvrit de son manteau et déposa un rapide baiser sur son front avant de partir. Il se rendit dans la salle de repos avec un objectif en tête, prendre une aspirine pour cette fichue migraine et absorber assez de caféine pour tenir au moins jusqu'à la fin de l'enquête. Catherine s'y trouvait déjà, penchée sur un dossier, une tasse de café à la main.

_ Alors ? demanda-t-il ?

_ Je me suis chopée une migraine en tentant d'obtenir une commission rogatoire pour les affaires de Westfold, celle du Nevada et du Montana, mais le juge est sourd au propre comme au figuré d'ailleurs. Et toi ?

_ Rien… soupira Griss d'un ton fatigué tout en servant un café qu'il vida d'un trait pour s'en resservir un autre.

_ Où est Sara ?

_ Dans mon bureau, elle se repose. Je l'ai forcée à aller s'allonger un peu. Et eux ? demanda-t-il en désignant les trois hommes endormis dans les canapés de la salle de repos.

_ Ils sont retournés sur toutes les scènes de crimes et chez Aléa Sérénic, mais ont fait choux blancs. Ils sont crevés et se sont endormis à peine assis.

_ Un élément nous échappe et…

Il fut coupé par le vibreur de son portable. Il décrocha, et raccrocha quelques minutes plus tard.

_ Brass. Un nouveau meurtre. Même mode opératoire. Il m'envoie l'adresse. A deux ?

_ Et eux ? demanda Catherine en désignant du menton les trois garçons et de la main le bureau de Grissom où dormait Sara.

_ On les laisse dormir. Après tout, ils en ont besoin.

_ Toi aussi. Tu es crevé et malade. Tu parles du nez et tu n'as presque plus de voix. Tu devrais aller chez le médecin.

_ Pas le temps. Je me reposerai une fois que ce cinglé sera à sa place ! Dans la prison du comté ! »

Ils prirent leur mallette et partir, laissant leurs quatre collègues et amis dormir.

****

Lorsqu'ils revinrent, quelques heures plus tard, épuisés, ils déposèrent leurs indices dans le labo où se trouvaient déjà les indices des trois autres meurtres de leur affaire. Et allèrent dans la salle de repos. Quatre paires d'œil furieux se braquèrent sur eux.

« On peut savoir où vous étiez ? demanda Warrick en fixant Catherine. On s'est réveillé il y a une heure, mais personne.

_Ni dans vos bureaux, ni dans les labos, ajouta Sara qui elle fixait Grissom ne put soutenir son regard noir. Et vos portables ne répondaient pas. Alors ?

_ On a un nouveau meurtre, expliqua Catherine. Brass a appelé pendant que vous vous reposiez.

_ Nous avons choisi de vous laisser dormir, continua Grissom. Venez.

Il se dirigèrent vers la salle de réunion. Grissom alluma l'écran et y inséra la carte mémoire de son appareil que lui tendait Catherine. Un cadavre s'afficha.

_ Je vous présente Judy Mess, annonça-t-il d'une voix enrouée. Trente-cinq ans…

Une toux l'interrompit et Catherine continua :

_ Pour le moment profession inconnue, Brass s'en occupe. Elle a été tuée d'une balle dans la tête, et je vous le donne en mille, fit Catherine. Du 9 mm. Comme les trois précédents meurtres. J'y ai relevé une empreinte. Que Wendy devra analyser. Pour le reste, tout se trouve dans la salle des indices avec le reste.

_ Bien, fit Sara. On s'occupe de tout. Vous deux, allez vous reposer. Chacun son tour, vous nous avez laissé dormir, maintenant c'est à vous. Et si il y a un autre meurtre, on s'en occupe aussi. Allez dormir.

Les deux amis protestèrent. Mais, les quatre experts firent front, et les deux enquêteurs durent se résigner. Sara et Greg traînèrent Gil dans son bureau, tandis que Nick et Warrick emmenaient Catherine dans le sien. Grissom s'installa dans le sofa et Sara le couvrit d'un manteau. Sara passa la main sur le front de Grissom. Elle fronça les sourcils.

_ Moins fiévreux, mais quand même…

_ Je vais bien, Sara, assura ce dernier en lui souriant.

_ Mais oui, sauf que vous avez des courbatures et plus de voix. Reposez-vous.

Elle lui adressa un sourire tendre qu'il lui rendit aussitôt. Greg semblait avoir été oublié. Le jeune homme se tenait appuyé sur le bureau de son superviseur sans rien dire, mais il observait la scène avec attention.

_ Bon, allez, dormez, on vous réveillera, fit Sara avec un léger sourire et un regard qui en disait long. Bonne nuit.

_ Greg, n'oubliez pas de rechercher des infos sur l'amie d'enfance de Mlle Edenwait, rappela Griss d'un ton endormi.

_ Ok. Et vous n'oubliez pas de vous reposer. Nous savons ce que nous avons à faire, ne vous en faites pas. Et puis sinon…

Il n'acheva pas. Grissom venait de s'endormir. Sur la pointe des pieds, ils quittèrent le bureau fermant la porte derrière eux. Sara prit une feuille dans la salle de repos, un crayon et griffonna un mot qu'elle afficha sur la porte du bureau.

****

A l'autre bout du couloir, Catherine tenta de parlementer avec les deux hommes, fermement décidés à la faire se reposer. Finalement, elle s'allongea de mauvaise grâce dans le canapé de son bureau et Warrick la couvrit de son manteau. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle s'endormait. Sans bruit, ils quittèrent le bureau de Catherine, après avoir griffonné un mot qu'ils affichèrent sur la porte.

Ils retrouvèrent Greg et Sara dans la salle de repos. Les deux jeunes gens relisaient les différents dossiers de l'affaire. Warrick désigna l'affiche de Sara.

« On a mis la même sur la porte de Catherine. Pour être sûr que personne ne la dérange. Vous avez dit combien de temps à Griss ?

_ Une heure, fit Sara. Mais j'ai bien l'intention de le laisser dormir plus longtemps.

_ Je suis bien de ton avis, appuya Warrick d'un ton inquiet. Bon alors, on a tous quelque chose à faire je crois. Greg, tu t'occupe de l'amie d'Iphigénie Edenwait, Sara…

_ Mia s'occupe de l'ADN trouvé sur le canapé d'Aléa Sérénic, elle m'appelle dès qu'elle a quelque chose. Donc, je vais fouiller un peu du côté du petit copain. Ce type me paraît louche. Ce n'est qu'une intuition mais on ne sait jamais.

_ Je vais chez la nouvelle victime, fit Nick. Enfin, quand Brass aura trouvé l'adresse de cette femme. Et toi Rick ?

_ Je vais m'occuper des affaires de la victime que Griss et Cath ont ramenés. Bon, allez au boulot. On se donne trois heures ? On réveillera nos deux chefs préférés plus tard ? »

Les trois approuvèrent et se séparèrent. Nick alla voir Brass tandis que Warrick s'installait dans un labo vide avec les indices récoltés sur leurs dernières scènes, examinant photos et indices.

****

Greg et Sara choisirent quant à eux de rester dans la salle repos avec leurs ordinateurs portables. Ils commencèrent alors leurs recherches. Comme toutes recherches, il débuta par les dossiers de la police et du FBI. Mais n'obtint aucuns résultats.

« Alors ? demanda Sara en levant la tête de son ordinateur. Tu as quelque chose.

_ Non… A croire que cette Elizabeth n'existe pas ! En tout cas, elle n'a pas de casier. Pas même pour un excès de vitesse. Et elle n'est pas dans les fichiers du FBI. J'ai tenté le fichier des personnes disparues. Il est en train de chercher. Et toi ?

_ Oh… l'ordi cherche.

Ils se replongèrent dans en silence dans leur recherche. Autour d'eux, le labo résonnait des petits bruits habituels, mais dans la salle de repos, le silence régnait en maître. Pas une parole n'était échangée entre les deux amis. De temps à autre, l'un des deux se resservait un café et remplissait la tasse du deuxième. Catherine et Grissom dormaient toujours.

****

Lorsque Ecklie pénétra dans la salle de repos, une heure plus tard, il fut accueilli par ce même silence, seulement interrompu par les bruits de clavier des deux experts.

« Vous avez du neuf ? leur demanda-t-il en se servant à son tour un café.

_ On cherche, répondit Sara sans quitter des yeux son écran. Warrick s'occupe des indices trouvés chez notre nouvelle victime, Nick est parti chez elle avec Sofia, Brass est allé se reposer un peu lui aussi et nous… nous cherchons des renseignements.

_ Sur ?

_ L'amie d'enfance d'Iphigénie Edenwait pour Greg et moi sur le petit ami d'Aléa Sérénic. Ça n'a peut-être aucun rapport, mais on ne sait jamais. L'un ou l'autre est probablement le lien entre nosvictimes.

_ Bien, et Gil et Catherine ?

Sara et Greg échangèrent un regard qui n'échappa pas à Ecklie. La jeune femme le regarda alors et lui dit d'un ton inquiet.

_ Ils se reposent dans leurs bureaux. Nous les avons forcés à y aller, avec les garçons. Ils ne tenaient plus debout tous les deux. On ne pouvait pas les laisser travailler comme ça. Ils sont déjà chargés de la nouvelle victime alors…

_ Ok. Ceci explique les deux notes « _Ne pas déranger_ » placardées sur les portes de leurs bureaux. Vous devriez rentrer chez vous tous les huit. Vous êtes épuisés

_ Hors de question ! ripostèrent en chœur les deux CSI. Pas pendant une enquête comme celle-là !

Ecklie soupira, mais dût s'incliner. Après une parole d'encouragement qui étonna grandement les deux équipiers, il partit.

****

Une sensation de froid tira brutalement Grissom du profond sommeil dans lequel il était. Il pesta encore à moitié endormi, pensant qu'il avait dû oublier de fermer la porte du jardin après avoir sorti Hank. Il resserra autour de lui ce qui le couvrait et instinctivement se recroquevilla. Un frisson le parcourut. Il éternua mais se rendormit. La sensation de froid ne disparut pas, au contraire, il était gelé. Il se pelotonna un peu plus dans sa couverture improvisée. Dans son sommeil, il murmura un prénom… comme un doux appel, une plainte.

****

Une main fraîche caressa doucement son front brûlant. Il sourit dans son sommeil savourant cette fraîcheur. Elle écarta quelques mèches poivre et sel, s'attarda sur ses joues. Des lèvres froides baisèrent son front. Il se réveilla doucement et vit Sara penchée sur lui. La jeune femme lui sourit. Mais son regard se fit inquiet quand elle vit les yeux brillants de fièvre, le front trempé de sueur et les joues rouges de son amant.

« Rendors-toi, ta fièvre est revenue.

_ Non…je ne peux pas… J'ai dormi combien de temps ?

_ Trois heures. Comme Catherine. Elle est dans la salle de repos, réveillée elle aussi. Tu viens ? »

Grissom obtempéra. Il retrouva Catherine dans la pièce. Attablée devant un café, la jeune femme semblait encore dans les limbes du sommeil. Elle sourit quand le couple pénétra dans la salle de repos.

« Bien dormi ? lui demanda l'entomologiste.

_ On va dire que oui. Et toi ? On dirait que la fièvre est revenue. Tu es rouge.

_ Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ! Je vais bien. C'est juste un peu de fatigue. Où sont les autres ? Qu'avez-vous fait ?

_ Nick et Sofia sont allés à l'appartement de la nouvelle victime, Warrick a analysé les indices recueillis sur la scène de crime et Greg et moi avons fait des recherches sur Yvan Moldanov et Elizabeth Turvil.

_ Et ?

_ Il a découvert qu'elle habitait ici. Il y est parti avec Brass.

_ Et tes recherches ?

_ Il a été arrêté pour possession de drogue il y a quelques années, d'où le fait qu'on ait trouvé une concordance entre son ADN et celui retrouvé dans l'appart' de la jeune femme. Il a un diplôme en électronique mais a été viré, il y a trois ans pour cette affaire de drogue… J'ai parlé à son ex-employeur, il était arrivé shooté au boulot. Depuis, il se tient tranquille. Il travaille pour une boite d'intérim'. J'ai eu l'adresse de son nouveau job. Il est gardien d'immeuble dans le quartier Est de Vegas. Tenez l'adresse.

_ Griss, fit Catherine en lisant l'adresse. Je connais cette adresse… C'est… je crois que… Donne-moi le dossier de notre nouvelle victime.

Elle lut ledit dossier et eut un cri de surprise.

_ C'est ce que je pensais ! Griss ! C'est l'adresse de Judy Mess !

_ J'appelle Sofia. Nick et elle pourront l'interroger tant qu'ils sont là-bas.

Aussitôt dit aussitôt fait. Grissom raccrocha quelques minutes plus tard pour annoncer qu'ils allaient s'en charger. Warrick arriva à cet instant pour annoncer comme ils s'en doutaient que l'empreinte sur la balle était la même que celle des autres meurtres, tout comme l'arme du crime.

_ Et Archie est toujours sur l'ordinateur d'Aléa Sérénic. Il dit qu'elle a mis des codes pour tout. Il se bat avec mais comme rien n'est impossible pour lui, il dit qu'il finira bien par les craquer. Mais vous lui devez un tube d'aspirine, Griss ! Il va sûrement vous le réclamer, il s'est chopée une migraine en se battant avec l'ordinateur. »

Le superviseur sourit. Accompagné de Catherine et Warrick, il choisit d'aller revoir leur dernière scène de crime, après avoir promis à Sara de faire attention de se couvrir. Sara se dévoua pour aller dans l'antre de Doc pour l'autopsie de Judy Mess.

****

Ils se retrouvèrent dans l'entrepôt où avait été découverte Judy Mess.

« Nous avons déjà effectué des prélèvements, mais il est possible que nous ayons raté quelque chose. Nous devons donc tenter de retrouver tout ce qui semble étranger à un entrepôt de poids lourds. Allons-y.

Armés de leur matériel et de leurs lampes, les trois CSI se séparèrent aux quatre coins de l'entrepôt. Catherine laissa échapper un soupir en voyant les poubelles amoncelées dans un coin du bâtiment et soupira. Apparemment, le ménage ne semblait pas une priorité à l'entreprise. Elle décida de s'en occuper, ce qu'elle n'avait pas fait le matin même. Précautionneusement, elle ouvrit un sac poubelle et analysa son contenu. Non loin d'elle, Warrick observait un dépôt sur l'un des poids lourds.

_ Quelque chose d'intéressant ?

_ Je ne sais pas, lui répondit-il, sa voix se répercutant dans l'espace vide. C'est gluant, blanchâtre et… pas spécialement ragoûtant. Et toi ?

_ Bof ! Ces types ne sont pas des pro des régimes alimentaires équilibrés ! Et… génial ! J'ai trouvé un préservatif ! ajouta-t-elle en brandissant joyeusement l'objet en question, pendu à sa pince. Et Grissom ? Griss !

Pas de réponse. Le couple se retourna d'un bloc. Pas de trace de Grissom. L'entomologiste semblait s'être volatilisé. Sa mallette gisait, ouverte dans un coin de la pièce. Fronçant les sourcils et dégainant leurs armes, Catherine et Warrick firent le tour de l'entrepôt, mais rien. Pas de trace de Grissom. Étrange… et inquiétant. Où pouvait-il bien être ? Ils échangèrent un regard, leurs armes toujours brandies, ils sortirent. A l'entrée, le policier en faction leur annonça qu'il n'avait rien vu. Catherine soupira. Ils décidèrent de faire le tour de l'entrepôt. Un bruit de chute et un cri de douleur les figea sur place. D'un même mouvement, ils se précipitèrent vers la source de ce cri, espérant grandement se tromper. Le spectacle qu'ils virent les stupéfia.

« Gil ! Tu vas bien ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? lui demanda Catherine en se précipitant sur lui, alors qu'il se relevait.

_ Ce n'est rien… je suis juste tombé en essayant d'attraper ça. J'ai eu un léger éblouissement et voilà… j'ai chu ! Mais regardez.

Il leur désigna un feuillet crasseux coincé entre deux tôles appuyées contre le mur. Warrick lui tendit la main que son chef accepta vivement. Mais une douleur vive le cloua sur place alors qu'il se relevait. Warrick le retint avant qu'il ne tombe et l'aida à se maintenir debout.

_ La cheville ?

_Ce n'est rien. J'ai dû me la fouler en tombant. C'est juste le coup.

Sans tenir compte des protestations de son chef, Warrick le ramena à leur véhicule et l'assit de force, avec ordre de ne pas bouger. Grissom soupira mais se résigna à obtempérer. Les deux autres récupérèrent leurs indices et le papier découvert par Grissom et regagnèrent le labo. Peu de temps après, Sofia, Nick, Greg et Brass revenaient eux aussi. Ecklie les retrouva tous dans la salle de repos et leur demanda de le retrouver dans la salle de conférence pour un bilan de l'enquête.

****

L'équipe plus Jim et Sofia retrouvèrent donc Ecklie dans la salle de conférence une demi-heure plus tard. Tous avaient une tasse fumante et un dossier à la main. Ils s'assirent tout en bavardant tranquillement. Sara se retrouva entre Jim et Grissom lui-même voisin de Catherine. Warrick, Nick, Greg et Sofia suivaient. Tous baillaient, mais tentaient de lutter contre le sommeil par les doses de café qu'ils absorbaient.

« Vos recherches respectives ont-elles menées à quelque chose ? demanda Ecklie à l'équipe de nuit, installée tout comme lui devant leurs cafés fumants.

Il remarqua leur air las, les cernes et les traits tirés qu'ils arboraient.

_ Rien concernant leurs possibles liens, commença Jim. Westfold a habité Vegas pendant quinze ans avant de demander sa mutation dans le Montana. Iphigénie Edenwait a fait ses études à New-York et Judy Mess était au bord du divorce. Quant a Aléa Sérénic, elle venait d'être nommé gérante de l'antenne de sa boite à Vegas.

_ Idem pour leurs habitudes respectives, fit Sara. Westfold était un habitué des casinos, les deux femmes faisaient du sport, l'une à la piscine de son quartier, l'autre allait courir au bord du lac Mead. Quand notre gérante, rien de particulier. Elle n'était même pas inscrite dans une bibliothèque.

_ Je me suis renseigné sur notre divorcée, fit Greg. Son ex futur ex mari était homo, ce qui explique le divorce, mais ils s'entendaient bien. Leurs avocats ont été unanimes, ces deux-là représentaient le type de divorce qu'ils aimeraient avoir plus souvent. Du côté du petit-ami, rien. Il était absent au moment du meurtre.

_ Nous avons quatre victimes que rien n'unit, ni leurs habitudes, ni leurs modes de vie. Une est homosexuelle et deux hétéro, ajouta Warrick. On ne peut donc pas regarder du côté des tueurs homophobes libérés.

_ Westfold est juif, notre pharmacienne homosexuelle est baptiste et l'autre est catholique, fit Catherine. Et Mlle Sérénic est athée. Donc rien de probant.

_ Moldanov n'a rien donné, annonça Jim. Il est certes le gardien de l'immeuble de Judy Mess, mais il ne l'avait jamais vue. Quand elle a été tuée, elle revenait d'une tournée de trois semaines dans les états voisins. J'ai eu sa feuille de route. Rien non plus de ce côté-là.

_ Greg et moi avons été voir Elizabeth Turvil. Cela faisait plus de trente ans qu'elle n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de son amie. Elle n'était même pas à Vegas à la mort de Mlle Edenwait. Bref, encore un cul de sac ! conclut Jim avec un air las.

Le chef du labo les sentait tous au bord de la crise de nerfs. L'enquête piétinait, rien de nouveau n'était apparu depuis le dernier meurtre.

_ Et les affaires de Westfold ?

_ Celles du Montana arrivent demain, répondit Grissom en enlevant ses lunettes. Enfin, disons plutôt dans l'après-midi. Rien n'est informatisé. Beaucoup de paperasse à étudier. Pour celles de Vegas, idem.

_ Voulez-vous que je vous adjoigne quelqu'un de l'équipe de jour ?

Sans hésiter l'équipe refusa. Leur fierté le leur interdisait. Et puis, ils ne voulaient pas que ce geste soit considéré comme une marque de faiblesse. Après tout, Ecklie n'en acceptait jamais de la part de cette équipe. Sa meilleure, bien qu'il préférerait mourir plutôt que de le reconnaître devant eux. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Greg dodeliner de la tête. Tous étaient au bord de l'épuisement.

_ Rentrez tous chez vous pour vous reposer, leur dit-il.

_ Notre service n'est pas terminé, remarqua Grissom. Il n'est que deux heures du matin.

_ Certes. Mais cela fait deux jours que vous n'avez pas dormi…

_ Faux, fit Sara. Nous avons dormi à tour de rôle.

_ Pas dans vos lits. Hors, je sais par expérience que les canapés de la salle de repos ne sont pas confortables pour dormir. Alors, rentrez chez vous. Vous êtes exténués et dans votre état, cela ne sera pas bon pour l'enquête, ni pour vous. Je n'ai pas envie de devoir expliquer au shérif pourquoi mon équipe de nuit se retrouve à l'hôpital. Alors, dehors ! »

Étonnés par tant de sollicitude - surtout Grissom - le groupe obtempéra. C'est alors que Sara remarqua un détail qu'elle n'avait pas encore vu. Probablement dû au fait que Grissom faisait tout son possible pour le lui cacher.

« Mais vous boitez ! Qu'avez-vous encore fait ?

_ Comment ça encore ? demanda Eckie.

Personne ne lui répondit, mais Grissom baissa la tête, comme un enfant pris en faute.

_ Ce n'est rien de grave… J'ai dû me faire mal quand je suis tombé tout à l'heure.

_ Tombé ? fit Sara en regardant Catherine.

La blonde lui fit le récit des aventures de Grissom. Lequel tenta de fuir, mais tituba et fut rattrapé in-extremis par Warrick.

_ Je ramène ou tu le ramènes ? demanda Catherine à Sara.

_ Tu peux t'en occuper s'il te plait ? J'ai un rendez-vous que je ne peux absolument pas manquer. Je vais appeler le médecin au passage. Je le connais, et tu le sais, il ne l'appellera jamais et demain, on le retrouvera avec une cheville digne d'un éléphant et agonisant à son bureau.

Grissom fronça les sourcils, mais Sara ne lui répondit pas.

_ Ah non pas le médecin !

_ Oh que si le médecin, Grissom, fit Sara. Vous êtes malades, à la limite de la table d'autopsie et vous ne vous soignez pas ! Ajoutez à ça une cheville probablement cassée !

_ On ne discute pas, fit Jim. Je vais avec Catherine et Warrick. A eux deux, ils n'arriveront pas à venir à bout de toi. À demain tout le monde. »


	8. Chapter 8

_Après un délai d'attente indigne de vous, voici le nouveau chapitre ! Pardonnez-moi pour ce délai si long. Mais j'ai pas mal de boulot avec mes deux années de facs en même temps… Sans compter que j'ai perdu le carnet dans lequel j'avais écrit une partie du chapitre ! Heureusement que j'en ai plusieurs. _

_Ceci étant dit, merci à vous tous de me lire et de me dire ce que vous pensez de mes fics. Je suis toute ouïe ! _

_Merci à MarG pour sa précieuse correction et son soutien ! _

_Merci aussi à mon double préférée, ma jumelle, Nictus pour ses idées et son soutien. _

_Rassurez-vous tous, les autres fics avancent aussi,. Pas aussi bien que je l'espérais mais bon. Et notre quatre mains, __Congrès__, est en cours d'avancement. _

_Sur ce, bonne lecture ! Et les reviews sont toujours appréciées !_

* * *

**Chapitre 8 :**

« Non je n'irai pas ! s'exclama Grissom, faisant face aux deux femmes devant lui.

Il regarda au tour, mais rien. Toutes les sorties possibles se résumaient par la porte des vestiaires, obstruées par Sara et Catherine. Lesquelles dardaient sur lui un regard noir et furieux qui le dissuada de passer en force. Ce que, d'ailleurs, il était incapable de faire. Et les garçons… Ces lâches, même Jim l'avaient abandonné !

« Gil, fit Catherine d'un ton suppliant. Tu agonises à moitiés, carbures aux vitamines, , aspirines et caféine.

_ Tu oublies la quinine parce que Môssieur a des courbatures partout !

_ Pour rester en forme ! Et les courbatures sont dues à ma chute !

_ Mais oui ! riposta Sara. Regarde-toi bon sang ! Tes yeux sont rouges, ta voix est cassée et tu passes plus de temps à te moucher qu'à enquêter ! Sans compter ta cheville ! Tu ne tiens même plus debout !

_ Un simple rhume ! Et une foulure !

_ Gilbert Grissom ! cria Sara ! Tu vas te prendre par la main et appeler le médecin comme un grand pour qu'il vienne !

_ C'est hors de question ! J'ai des choses plus importantes à faire que de prendre rendez-vous chez le médecin !

_ Comme ? demanda Catherine dont les yeux luisaient dangereusement.

_ Arrêter un tueur en série. Un rendez-vous chez le médecin pour un rhume n'est pas dans un priorité !

_ A quoi cela nous servirait-il si tu finissais handi…

_ Revois l'ordre de tes priorités alors ! s'écria Sara. Gil ! Tu aurais l'air de quoi si tu finissais à l'hôpital à la fin de l'enquête ? Espèce de crétin ! Tu crois vraiment que tu peux tenir ! Tu ne penses qu'à toi ! As-tu pensé à l'équipe ? A moi ? On a pas envie de te retrouver à l'hôpital ! _Je_ n'ai pas envie de te voir à l'hôpital ! Tu n'es qu'un crétin ! On peut se passer de toi le temps que tu te soignes ! J'en ai raz le bol de toi ! S'il le faut, je vous traînerai chez le médecin ou je vous enchaînerai le temps qu'il vienne, docteur Grissom, mais vous le verrez ! Avec mon pied aux fesses en prime !

_ Sidle ! s'écria une voix que le trio reconnut comme celle d'Ecklie.

Les protagonistes se retournèrent pour voir, en effet, le directeur du labo derrière les deux femmes. Il croisa ferment les bras sur sa poitrine et regarda la brunette.

_ Quoi ? fit cette dernière.

_ Puis-je savoir ce que se passe ici ? demanda-t-il froidement, considérant la scène : Sara et Catherine, en colère et Grissom assis sur un banc, lui aussi furieux.

_ Il y a que votre superviseur est un crétin égoïste, sans cervelle et complètement inconscient, répondit Sara, dardant des yeux chocolat noir sur l'intéressé.

_ Sara, je ne peux pas tolérer ce genre de comportement, qui est un manquement à la discipline du labo. Les scènes de ménage dehors ! En conséquence…

_ Un instant, fit Catherine, inquiète par l'expression de scènes de ménages utilisée par Ecklie mais ne voulant pas le montrer. Sara a entièrement raison de parler comme elle le fait à Griss. Il le mérite amplement et je l'approuve. Et si vous n'étiez pas intervenu, il aurait eu droit à pire.

Ecklie afficha une surprise sans borne. Il soupira et se passa le visage sur la main.

_ Gil, allez vous soigner, dit-il finalement. Je ne veux plus entendre votre harem hurler dans le labo parce que vous avez choisi de jouer les héros ! »

****

« Tournez à gauche, indiqua Grissom à Warrick d'une voix fatiguée et lasse. Troisième maison après le carrefour.

Le couple échangea un sourire. Installé à l'arrière, Grissom n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis le départ du labo et affichait un air maussade. Derrière eux, la Tahoe de Jim les suivait de près. Arrivés à destination, Warrick ne put retenir un sifflement admiratif.

_ Ça paie bien l'entomologie, hein ? remarqua Jim en souriant, tout en aidant le brun à sortir Grissom de la voiture, non sans que ce dernier ne râle. Gil, tu devrais donner tes clefs à Catherine, pour qu'elle nous ouvre.

L'entomologiste obtempéra et, aidé des deux hommes, pénétra chez lui. Une gêne s'empara de lui, à la vue de ses amis chez lui, chez eux, rectifia-t-il en songeant aux affaires de Sara qui traînaient un peu partout. Aidé par le couple, Jim installa son ami dans le canapé, sa cheville blessée posée sur un coussin. Debout, ledit couple semblait plus (Warrick) ou moins (Catherine) gêné d'être dans l'intimité de leur ami pour la première fois. Pas comme Jim qui se comportait comme un vieil habitué et se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil, près de Grissom. Leurs regards se promenèrent dans l'intérieur de leur ami, ce qui gêna profondément le propriétaire des lieux.

« Vous voulez boire quelque chose ? leur demanda Grissom. Jim, pourrais-tu s'il te plait… Il y a du thé, du café et du jus de fruit…

_ Euh… non merci, répondit Warrick, approuvé par Catherine. Je vais rentrer. Il est tellement tard qu'il est presque tôt. Une autre fois peut-être. A… bientôt.

_ A demain. Reposez-vous bien tous les deux.

_ Oh non ! Pas à demain ! riposta Catherine. Sara ne te laissera jamais aller travailler dans cet état. Et si elle n'arrive pas à te convaincre, je suis sûre qu'elle trouvera le moyen de trouver un soutien.

_ Elle n'oserait pas ? s'exclama Grissom d'un ton incrédule, comprenant la menace sous-jacente.

Sa gorge n'apprécia pas cet éclat et il fut secoué par une violente quinte de toux. Le sourire de Catherine le figea.

_ Non… gémit-il d'une voix cassée. Cath' ?

Un haussement d'épaule lui répondit. L'air de martyr du superviseur fit rire les trois autres. Le couple partit. Voyant Grissom grimacer, Jim s'approcha de lui. Sans rien dire et en dépit du refus bruyant de Grissom, il déchaussa ce dernier et releva les jambes de son pantalon pour examiner sa cheville. Laquelle lui parut bleue et plus enflée que sa cheville gauche.

_ Hum… Je dirais que tu t'es fait une belle entorse, au minimum… Mais regarde, j'ai l'impression qu'elle est cassée ;

_ Ne parle pas de malheur s'il te plait. Je n'ai pas envie de passer je ne sais combien de temps avec une jambe dans le plâtre ! J'ai une enquête à diriger.

_ As-tu des glaçons ?

_ Dans le distributeur de réfrigérateur et tu trouveras des serviettes dans la salle de bain. Troisième porte à gauche, placard blanc porte de droite. Mais fais comme chez toi !

Avec un petit rire, le capitaine partit chercher ce dont il avait besoin pour faire désenfler la cheville du malade. Il soupira en l'entendant tousser violemment. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard et mit un cataplasme de glaçons sur la cheville blessée. Le docteur poussa un cri qui se transforma en quinte de toux.

_ C'est gelé !

Un sourire étira les lèvres de Jim qui profita de cet instant pour glisser le thermomètre dans son oreille.

_ Je l'ai trouvé dans la salle de bain, à côté du lavabo.

Le regard noir de Grissom, promesse de mille morts, le fit rire. Le bip du thermomètre sonna la fin du calvaire pour le malade.

_ 40°. Tu as de l'aspirine ?

_ Plan de travail, à côté de la cafetière.

Deux secondes plus tard, il avalait deux cachets d'aspirine. En attendant Sara, les deux hommes bavardèrent, entre deux quintes de toux. Ils programmèrent d'étrenner la bouteille de whisky offerte lors d'une partie de pêche après le rétablissement de Grissom, tout en écoutant distraitement la télévision. Le silence se fit et un léger ronflement parvint aux oreilles de Brass. Le capitaine sourit et mir doucement le plaid posé sur le dossier du canapé, sur Grissom profondément endormi. Lui-même aurait volontiers fait un somme, mais il préféra attendre Sara et opta pour une tasse de café. Il fouilla dans les placards de la cuisine et trouva une tasse qu'il emplit du liquide noir. Une fois réchauffé et avalé, le liquide le réveilla un peu. Prenant un livre dans la bibliothèque très bien fournie du couple, il s'installa dans la cuisine et plongea dedans.

****

Une main sur son épaule lui fit faire un bond spectaculaire. Le capitaine se retourna et vit Sara accompagnée par une vieille dame et une jeune fille d'une quinzaine d'années.

_ Il dort ? demanda Sara en désignant le canapé.

_ Oui… Il avait de la fièvre. Il a pris deux aspirines et j'ai mis de la glace sur sa cheville.

_ Ok. Merci. Jim, je te présente Elizabeth et Claire, la mère et la nièce de Gil. Elizabeth, Claire, je vous présente Jim Brass, l'un des meilleurs amis de Gil et moi et aussi notre collègue de travail, ajouta-t-elle tout en signant.

_ Oh… Gil va adorer ! Bonjour Madame Grissom, jeune fille.

La jeune fille lui rendit son salut et signa quelque chose à sa grand-mère. Elizabeth serra la main tendue de Jim en souriant. Il la détailla du regard. Petite, des cheveux poivre et sel encadrant un visage souriant. Elizabeth Grissom respirait la santé en dépit de son âge. Mais ce qui marqua le plus Jim fut son regard : Des yeux aussi bleus que son fils. Les quatre personnes bavardèrent un instant, puis Jim s'en alla, en dépit des insistances de Sara qui aurait préféré qu'il dorme ici. Il promit de revenir dès le lendemain matin pour prendre des nouvelles du malade.

****

Une main fraîche se posa sur son front brûlant, cela lui fit un bien fou, un sourire étira ses lèvres. Il entendit chuchoter à côté de lui, mais ne comprit pas ce que l'on disait, sa tête douloureuse refusait de réfléchir sur le pourquoi du comment de ces voix. Il sentit alors qu'on posait quelque chose d'humide sur son front… Etrange… Il remua, tentant de fuir ce truc mouillé et ouvrit les yeux. L'incrédulité se peignit sur son visage.

« Maman…

Ses yeux allèrent d'Elizabeth à Sara et de Sara à Elizabeth. Une lueur de compréhension s'alluma dans son regard fatigué et brillant de fièvre.

_ Chérie…

_ Je suis là mon ange.

_ Bonjour mon oncle préféré ! claironna une voix au-dessus de lui et qu'il identifia tout de suite.

_ Claire ! la morigéna Elizabeth ! Inutile de crier !

Cette dernière fit une moue. Grissom sourit.

_ Qu'est-ce que…

_ Plus tard, fit Sara, en lui passant une main fraîche sur son front. Repose-toi.

Elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue. Comme s'il n'avait attendu que ça, Griss se rendormit quasi instantanément.

_ Claire, tu veux aller te recoucher ? lui proposa-t-elle.

_ J'ai dormi dans l'avion.

_ Oh non jeune fille ! fit Elizabeth par signes. Tu vas aller te recoucher. Tu ne tiens plus debout.

_ Vous devriez également vous reposer Elizabeth, vous n'avez pas dû dormi beaucoup.

Elle les accompagna dans la chambre d'amis, laquelle servait plus de débarras au bric à braque de son compagnon qu'à accueillir des hôtes.

_ Désolée, nous n'avons qu'un lit et…

Mais Elizabeth la rassura d'un geste. Une fois que ses invitées furent installées, Sara retourna dans le salon. Grissom dormait toujours. Elle sourit. Il l'appela, gémissant. Aussitôt, elle fut près de lui.

_ Je suis là mon ange… Rendors-toi.

_ Reste avec moi…

_ Je suis là…

Doucement, Grissom se rendormit, d'un sommeil de plomb. Sara se pelotonna contre lui, et s'endormit à son tour.

****

Elle fut réveillée par une truffe humide contre son nez et des coups à la porte. A moitié endormie, elle alla ouvrir et se trouva nez-à-nez avec Jim.

« Oh… Je réveille ?

_ Jim ! Il n'est que… 8h00 ! Entre, je vais faire du café. Mais pas de bruit, Gil dort encore, il a passé une nuit agitée…

Le capitaine entra. Ils s'installèrent dans la cuisine puis tout en bavardant, Sara prépara le café. Pendant que celui-ci passait, elle appela le médecin.

_ Il passera vers 9h30, annonça-t-elle une fois qu'elle eut raccroché. Café ?

_ Volontiers. Ensuite, je vous laisserai tous les deux. Parce que je suppose que Gil va être furieux quand il aura conscience de ce que tu as fait.

Sara sourit.

_ Il l'a vu hier, fit-elle en le servant. Trop tard.

_ Oui, mais il n'était pas en état de…

_ De comprendre, oui je sais. De toute façon… Elizabeth n'en fera qu'à sa tête.

_ Je vois… Gil tiendrai-il son obstination de sa mère ?

Le sourire de Sara lui répondit. Tout en bavardant, Sara sortit un pot empli d'une mixture blanche qui, sitôt ouvert, embauma l'air.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est ? ça sent le pin ton affaire.

_ Tu n'es pas loin. C'est un baume qui peut s'appliquer sur la poitrine pour dégager les bronches ou servir dans une inhalation. Pour Gil. Ça l'aidera à mieux respirer, il a passé la nuit à ronfler.

Jim rit. Après avoir fait bouillir de l'eau, elle mit une cuiller à soupe de ce baume dans l'eau frémissante, le mélangea et versa le tout dans un bol.

Un gémissement leur parvint du salon. Aussitôt Sara se trouva près de lui.

_ Chéri…

_ Ma tête… gémit ce dernier d'une voix éraillée. J'ai l'impression d'avoir bu toute la bouteille de Jim…

_ Rassure-toi ! fit celui-ci. Elle est restée au bureau. Comment vas-tu ?

Une violente toux lui répondit. Sara passa une main sur son front.

_ Tu es encore brûlant. Rendors-toi…Le médecin ne passe que dans une heure et demie.

_ Maman…

_ Elle dort.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Parce que je ne peux prendre de congé pour te soigner. Donc je lui ai demandé de venir. Ce qu'elle a immédiatement accepté tu t'en doutes ! Tu vas me faire une inhalation aux plantes avant de te rendormir, ça te dégagera le nez pour que tu puisses dormir.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait.

****

Une heure et demie plus tard, quand le médecin arriva, Gil dormait toujours. Il fut accueilli par Sara et Elizabeth. Tandis que Sara lui expliquait la situation, Elizabeth alla réveiller son fils. Elle déposa un baiser sur son front et caressa sa joue brulante, tout en l'appelant doucement.

Lequel ne tarda pas à ouvrir les yeux.

« Maman…

_ Réveille-toi mon grand. Le médecin est là.

Les deux arrivèrent.

_ Docteur Grissom. Comment vous portez-vous ?

_ Devinez, répliqua celui-ci.

_ Je vois… Bien, je vais donc vous examiner.

_ Vous êtes là pour ça non ?

_ Gilbert ! s'exclama Elizabeth, mécontente. Ça suffit comme ça.

_ Est-il toujours comme ça quand il est malade ? demanda le médecin à Sara.

_ Malheureusement oui.

L'examen dura un bon quart d'heure. Le docteur examina également sa cheville, sur la demande de Sara.

_ Bien. Docteur Grissom, vous avez attrapé une vilaine bronchite. Rien de très grave mais elle est quand même bien plus virulente que d'ordinaire. Peut-être est-ce dû à votre surmenage.

_ Je ne me surmène pas ! riposta Gil d'une voix éraillée.

_ Mais bien sûr Chéri, fit Sara. Je répéterai ça à Cath' ce soir, je suis sûre qu'elle sera d'accord.

_ Bref, un peu de repos, les médicaments adéquats et dans une semaine il n'y paraitra plus.

_ Bien et pour ma cheville ?

_ Là c'est une autre affaire. Sans radio, je peux vous dire que vous vous êtes fait une vilaine entorse. Je dirai minimum quinze jours. Nous disons donc un arrêt de travail de quinze jours.

_ Quoi ?! s'exclama Gil horrifié.

Cet éclat le fit tousser. Et pendant cinq minutes, on entendit plus que le bruit de sa toux. Quand enfin il se calma, il reprit :

_ C'est imposs… Ma voix ! fit-il en entendant sa propre voix complètement éraillée, cassée, pareille à un chuchotis rauque.

_ Et voilà chéri ! ça t'apprendras à crier comme ça.

_ Mais je ne peux pas ! J'ai un meurtrier sur les bras !

_ Docteur Grissom, vous êtes médecin, vous savez que quand…

_ Entomologiste.

_ C'est pareil.

_ Non, je ne crois pas.

_ Admettons. Votre cheville ne se guérira pas si vous ne vous reposez pas. Ce n'est pas en courant partout qu'elle se soignera.

_ Avec des béquilles…

_ Avec des béquilles rien du tout ! C'est non. Quinze jours d'arrêt. Et si vous continuez à râler, je vous en mets pour six semaines ! »

La mine horrifiée de Grissom fit sourire les deux femmes.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait.

****

Sara partit après le repas, laissant son compagnon aux bons soins de sa mère et de sa nièce. Gil avait été maussade toute la journée, sauf les moments où il dormait. Les deux femmes en avaient souri, voir leur fils et amant aussi têtu qu'un enfant avait de quoi les amusé. Claire avait choisi de prendre la défense de son oncle et, de fait, était aux petits soins pour lui, le dorlotant, le chouchoutant, le plaignant. Munie d'une lettre pour Catherine, d'une liste de commissions à faire à tous, de l'arrêt de travail de Griss, elle pénétra dans le labo. Seule Catherine est là, relisant les dossiers. Elles se saluèrent puis Sara lui tendit la lettre en souriant.

« Les recommandations du chef.

_ Qu'a-t-il ?

_ Oh ! Une bronchite et une entorse. Rien de grave mais tu connais Monsieur. Bon, je reviens, je vais porter son arrêt de travail à Ecklie.

_ Attends je viens. »

Quelques instants plus tard, les deux femmes pénétrèrent dans le bureau du chef du labo.

_ Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite mesdames ?

_ L'arrêt de travail de Griss.

_ Arrêt de travail ? Pour une foulure ?

_ Il a une bronchite carabinée et une sérieuse entorse, fit Sara. Le médecin est passé ce matin. Il l'a mis en arrêt de quinze jours. Minimum.

_ Bon… et comment le prend-il ?

Catherine sourit malicieusement.

_ Comme seul Griss peut prendre un arrêt de travail dans une enquête comme la nôtre.

_ Est-il seul ?

_ Sa mère et sa nièce sont là, fit Sara.

_ Les pauvres, compatit Ecklie.

_ Je ne dirais pas ça, s'amusa Sara. J'ai trouvé d'où Grissom tenait son obstination… »

Après avoir salué leur chef, elles partirent et retournèrent dans leur salle de repos. Sara passa dans son bureau et prit, comme le lui avait conseillé Ecklie, de quoi occuper Griss le temps de ses « vacances » : le budget de leur équipe, des dossiers à compléter et des rapports à signer. Il allait adorer !


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9 :**

Lorsque les trois autres experts arrivèrent, Sara et Catherine bavardaient tranquillement, un café à la main. Ils se servirent un café puis Catherine leur présenta les assignations de la nuit :

« Warrick, Nick, vol sur le Strip. Allez-y. Brass vous attend.

_ C'est tout ? demanda Greg. Et moi ?

_ Notre seule affaire pour la nuit, désolée. Mia est débordée, tu n'as qu'à aller l'aider.

_ Mais… où est Griss ? fit soudain Nick en voyant sa tasse propre posée sur l'évier.

_ Chez lui, il se soigne par ordre du médecin, répondit Sara. Nous sommes débarrassés de lui pour quinze jours.

_ Joie, lança Nick. Ecklie va être intenable.

Sara et Catherine sourirent sans rien dire.

_ Allez, vieux, fit Warrick. On a un voleur à attraper ! »

Les trois hommes quittèrent la salle de repos. Nick et Warrick vers le parking et Greg vers le labo ADN.

_ Et moi ? demanda Sara.

_ Hum… Vu le peu que nous avons… Je pense que tu pourrais rent…

Le cellulaire de Catherine sonna brusquement. Elle décrocha.

_ Willows ? Bien, je vois. Amenez-les dans la salle d'examens en face du bureau de Grissom. Merci. Finalement, nous avons du boulot ! Les affaires de Westfold viennent d'arriver. Sofia va nous donner un coup de main.

_ Je rappelle Greg.

Quelques dix minutes plus tard, l'ex-laborantin arriva, maussade. Sara, Catherine et Sofia le regardèrent en souriant.

_ J'étais sur le point de conclure, grogna-t-il.

_ Avec Mia ? s'étrangla Sara échangeant un regard surpris avec Catherine.

_ Non !

_ Avec qui alors ? demanda Catherine.

_ Oh et puis laissez tomber, qu'est-ce qu'on a ? demanda-t-il. Tout ça ?

_ Eh oui, tout ça, fit Catherine. Ce sont les affaires de Westfold.

_ On ne peut pas laisser ça à Griss ? Avec sa cheville, il ne doit pas pouvoir bouger.

_ Rêve, fit Sara. Il doit se reposer. Et Ecklie lui a donné de la paperasse à faire. Nos évaluations doivent être faites…

Avec forces soupir, les quatre policier se mirent au travail. Commençant par les affaires du Montana. Même divisé en quatre parts, le tas de dossier restait cependant conséquent.

****

Lorsque Nick et Warrick rentrèrent au labo, trois heures plus tard, ils trouvèrent tous les quatre entourés de dossiers. Dans un élan de bonté, les deux hommes amenèrent quatre tasses et la cafetière, que les quatre autres acceptèrent avec joie. La soirée se passa doucement. Nick et Warrick bouclèrent leur enquête, tandis que les trois femmes et Greg cherchaient un lien entre toutes les victimes dans les anciennes affaires du juge.

« Vous avez quelque chose ? demanda Ecklie quand il vint les voir.

_ Une migraine, lui répondit Sara en se mouchant. Sinon rien. Le vide. Rien n'apparaît concernant l'une de nos victimes. A moins que… Cath', nous n'avons pas feuilleté les fichiers clients de la pharmacie ?

_ Si, fit Sofia. De même que la liste des clients de la boîte de Westfold. Mais le vide total là aussi.

Les quatre soupirèrent de concert.

_ Catherine, les évaluations de l'équipe sont-elles faites ?

_ Hum… je ne sais pas. Il me semble que celles de Greg et de Warrick sont faites. Pour le reste, il faut voir ça avec Griss, à son retour.

_ Il me le faut pour la fin de semaine.

_ Mais Grissom est malade, fit Sara. Il ne peut pas !

_ Catherine, pouvez-vous faire celles qu'il manque ?

La rouquine acquiesça. A cet instant le portable de Sara sonna. Tous les regards convergèrent vers elle. Catherine eut un sourire amusé. Sara soupira en voyant le nom de l'appelant.

_ Allô ? Oui je sais ce que c'est toi. N'es-tu pas censé dormir ? Un instant, je sors.

Elle quitta la pièce et se réfugia dans la salle de repos.

_ Comment ça « où en êtes-vous ? » ? Tu es malade ! gronda-t-elle. Repose-toi ! Il est plus d'une heure du matin. Gilbert ! Vas te coucher !

__ Je suis couché Honey. Mais tu me diras tout ? Je veux savoir où on en est !_

_ Oui, je te dirai tout.

_ _Tu m'aimes ? _

_ Oui je t'aime.

_ _Tu me manques… _

_ __ Tu me manques aussi… Allez raccroche, maintenant. J'ai du travail et tu dois dormir. Comment ça non ? Bien sûr que si ! Dors !

_ _Je ne peux pas dormir en étant au téléphone avec toi_, fit Grissom d'un ton d'évidence.

_ Eh bien raccroche ! Dors !

Appuyé dans l'encadrement de la porte, Ecklie écoutait la jeune femme se battre avec son interlocuteur. Il ignorait de qui il s'agissait mais apparemment les deux étaient très proches.

_ Tu me manques aussi, allez, dors, je vais travailler. Oui Promis. Moi aussi je t'aime mon cœur, ajouta-t-elle avant de raccrocher.

Un soupir exaspéré s'échappa de ses lèvres. Ecklie crut entendre un « ah ! les hommes… », la jeune femme se retourna et fut surprise de le trouver devant elle.

_ Un problème ?

_ Non aucun, soupira la jeune femme.

_ Sara, je ne veux pas que votre vie privée empiète sur le travail.

Elle retint un sourire ironique et eut juste un mouvement de tête.

_ Bien.

La jeune femme le salua d'un signe de tête et retourna dans la salle où les autres travaillaient. A la fin de la soirée, une partie de la pile du Montana était faite, mais pas le reste, qui demeurait malgré assez conséquent. Ecklie vint se joindre à eux. Ce que Greg attribua à l'absence de Grissom, comme il le fit remarquer à Sara à voix basse. Aucun résultat ne sortit de cela. Jim, Warrick et Nick se chargèrent des affaires leur parvenant. A la fin de leur service, ils apportèrent des croissants ainsi que du café pour tous.

_ Sur conseil de Griss, fit Nick. Histoire de vous remonter le moral.

_ En fait de remontant, fit Greg, j'aurais volontiers pris un bon vieux whisky.

_ Vous avez appelé Grissom ? demanda Catherine.

_ Ben… c'est lui qui nous a appelés en fait, lâcha Nick. Il nous a dit qu'il avait essayé de joindre Sara mais apparemment tu ne répondais.

Sara leva les yeux au ciel, Jim sourit. Quelque chose lui disait que son ami allait passer un sale quart d'heure. Personne ne traîna lorsque la fin de leur service arriva. Sara attrapa les dossiers, et farfouilla dans les piles de papiers sur du bureau de son compagnon pour trouver ceux concernant le budget de leur équipe. Elle soupira en regardant les piles de dossiers posés sur son bureau. Décidément, l'administratif n'était pas son fort !

_ Tu t'en sors ? demanda Catherine.

_ Je lui ai pris de quoi s'occuper. Il va être heureux !

_ Ma pauvre. Je passerai le voir dans l'après-midi. Avec Lyndsey, elle n'a pas cours. Elle me disait que cela fait longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu.

_ Je le lui dirai. »

****

Lorsque Sara rentra, Elizabeth et Claire étaient déjà debout, mais Gil dormait toujours. La vieille dame lui servit aussitôt un café et s'installa pour bavarder un peu. Claire regardait la télé.

« Nuit épuisante ? demanda Elizabeth.

_ Oui et non… beaucoup de paperasse. J'ai ramené de quoi occuper Gil aussi. Il a le budget de notre équipe à faire.

_ Ce n'est pas trop dur de travailler à deux ?

Sara sourit.

_ On fait avec. Mais on s'en sort. Nous n'avons pas le choix. Avec une bonne organisation, on y arrive.

Elizabeth sourit. Elle qui s'était toujours demandé si son fils rencontrerait un jour une femme faite pour lui, si solitaire, si particulier. Elle s'était fait plus de soucis pour lui que pour son autre fils, cadet de Gil de sept ans. Neuf ans plus tôt, quand il était venu la voir après un séminaire à San Francisco, elle avait compris que quelque chose avait changé. Cela se voyait dans son regard. Elle n'avait pas eu besoin de forcer ses confidences, il lui avait livré son secret. Et elle en avait déduit quelque chose qu'il avait alors refusé d'entendre : il était amoureux, il aimait, indubitablement, profondément. Cela l'avait ravi, même en sachant très bien que son fils avait affreusement peur de cela. Les deux femmes bavardèrent encore un peu. Jusqu'à ce que Sara baille. Aussitôt, Elizabeth l'envoya au lit, mais Sara fut intriguée par Claire. La jeune fille était penchée sur un livre, lisant une page couverte de diagrammes et de formules.

_ Physique ?

_ Oui… Mais je n'y comprends rien. Je préfère la chimie et la bio !

_ Tu veux que je t'aide ?

Elle attrapa le livre de Claire et y jeta un coup d'œil.

_ C'est facile, regarde…

La jeune femme passa une demi-heure en compagnie de Claire, l'aidant à faire ses exercices. Lorsqu'elle en aperçut, Elizabeth les gronda toutes les deux et envoya Sara se coucher. La jeune femme se déshabilla et se glissa sans bruit dans les couvertures. Aussitôt Gil la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa. Bercée par ses caresses, la jeune femme s'endormit.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10 :**

Lorsque Sara se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, Gil était déjà levé. Les béquilles à côté du lit avaient disparues. Le réveil-matin lui indiqua dix heures. Sans bruit, elle se leva. La maison était drôlement silencieuse. A croire que les Grissom mère, fils et nièce étaient partis. Elle fronça les sourcils avant d'entendre un léger bruit de fond émanant du bureau de Gil. Un passage dans la cuisine lui appris que celle-ci était déserte. Elle se prépara un café et alla jeter un coup d'œil dans le bureau de Grissom. Doucement elle ouvrit la porte et le vit penché sur ce qui semblait être un dossier. Elle posa sa tasse sur la commode à coté de la porte et s'approcha de lui. Pris par ce qu'il faisait, il ne l'entendit pas arriver. Tendrement, elle l'embrassa sur la tempe et passa ses bras autour de lui.

« Déjà debout ? lui demanda-t-il en enlevant ses lunettes.

_ Je n'arrive plus à dormir et tu n'étais plus là… Où sont ta mère et Claire ?

_ Parties promener Hank. Elles nous ont laissées dormir. Bien dormie** ?**

_ Très… et toi ?

_ Idem.

Il fit pivoter son fauteuil et l'installa sur ses genoux.

_ Comment s'est passée la nuit ? demanda-t-il, regrettant aussitôt sa question devant le regard noir qu'elle darda sur lui. Quel idiot ! songea-t-il aussitôt. Je viens de lui donner le fouet pour me frapper !

_ Comme si tu ne le savais pas ! Gil, tu dois te reposer ! Oui, je sais tu n'aimes pas être absent pendant une telle enquête, mais tu es malade ! Et ce n'est pas en nous appelant tous les cinq minutes que tu guériras ! Il faut que tu dormes, bon sang ! Et ne réponds pas ! Tu as déjà de la chance, je n'ai rien dit à ta mère. Mais, tu dois te reposer !

Il l'embrassa tandis qu'elle reprenait son souffle.

_ J'adore quand tu es en colère, lui chuchota-t-il en déposant un baiser sur la tempe.

Elle soupira mais sourit tout de même. Bingo ! Elle ne lui en voulait plus ! Ce stratagème marchait toujours !

_ Comment va ta cheville ?

_ Elle élance un peu mais ça va. Au fait, merci pour les dossiers.

_ Une idée d'Ecklie, il pense que ton arrêt peut te permettre de rattraper la pile de dossiers que tu as à faire. Mais, je ne veux pas que tu en fasses trop ! Je te rappelle deux points importants : Premièrement tu es malade et deuxièmement, on a dit « Pas de travail à la maison ! » n'est-ce pas ?

_ Je préférerais être au labo.

_ Je sais bien mon cœur, mais tu ne peux pas. Ne t'inquiètes pas pour l'enquête, on bosse dessus. Les affaires de Westfold sont arrivées. Nous avons passé notre nuit là-dessus. Rien pour le moment. J'ai faim.

_ Pas étonnant, il est près de onze heures. Allez, viens, je vais te faire un en-cas.

_ Non, non, toi tu restes ici. Il faut que tu marche le moins possible. Je vais me faire des tartines. Au fait, Lyndsay et Catherine passent dans l'après-midi. Lyndsay voulait te voir.

A cet instant, le téléphone sonna. Tous deux se regardèrent puis finalement, Grissom décrocha. Il parla quelques minutes, puis raccrocha et annonça à Sara que leurs visiteuses ne viendraient pas, Lyndsey ayant un exposé à préparer. Une toux le secoua. Sara fronça les sourcils.

_ Chéri, ça va ?

D'une main tendre, elle caressa le front de son amant.

_ Pas de fièvre. Enfin, tu es un peu chaud, mais ça reste raisonnable.

Grissom soupira légèrement, agacé. Sara sourit et déposa un rapide baiser sur ses cheveux avant de partir vers cuisine. Elizabeth et Claire arrivaient alors que la jeune femme préparait le repas.

_ Sara, la gronda la vieille dame. Vous devriez être au lit ! Laissez-moi faire le repas !

_ Mais non, regardez j'ai presque fini. Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous faire chauffer deux steaks.

_ Deux ? demanda Claire.

_ Sara est végétarienne, expliqua Grissom qui arrivait clopin-clopant avec ses béquilles.

_ Et toi, tu n'arrives pas à avaler, fit Sara. Donc, Dr Grissom vous aurez le droit à de la soupe carottes-pommes de terre.

Il grogna tandis que Claire répétait le dialogue à sa grand-mère qui approuva la décision de Sara.

_ Je suis gentille, fit sa compagne. Je t'ai mixé les carottes et les pommes de terre avec un steak haché.

Nouveau grognement. Grissom dut néanmoins se résigner et avala sa soupe pendant que Claire et Elizabeth mangeait le steak de bon appétit. Sans rechigner, il prit ses médicaments. Sara prit une nouvelle fois sa température et l'envoya se coucher.

_ Je te rejoins dès que j'ai fini la vaisselle, lui murmura-t-elle.

Il sourit et partit dans leur chambre. Quelques minutes plus tard, Sara le retrouva. Elle se blottit contre lui et s'endormit aussitôt. Suivant son exemple, Gil s'endormit. Aucun d'eux n'entendit la porte s'ouvrit doucement sur le visage d'Elizabeth. La vieille dame sourit en les voyant enlacés, la tête de Sara reposant sur le torse de Gil, le bras de ce dernier entourant sa taille fine. Tous deux souriaient dans leur sommeil. Tout aussi discrètement, Elizabeth referma la porte.

****

Quelques heures plus tard, ce fut le téléphone de Sara qui les réveilla. Encore endormie, la jeune femme décrocha.

« _Sar' ? Je te réveille ?_

_ Hum… oui… Qu'est-ce que tu veux Greg ? Pas une enquête ?

À ses côtés, Grissom remua, enfouissant sa tête dans le cou de Sara qui sourit et réprima un frisson.

_ _Non, en fait, avec Nick, on pensait manger ensemble avant d'aller bosser. Ça te tente ?_

La jeune femme hésita. Gil se redressa et la regarda, intrigué.

_ Ben…

__T'as quelque chose de prévu c'est ça ? Allez Sara, ça fait un bout qu'on s'est pas fait un resto tous ensemble ! Catherine et Warrick viennent aussi. Allez…_

_ Heu… Écoute, je ne sais pas.

_ Vas-y, lui souffla Grissom qui avait entendu la tirade de Greg.

Elle fronça les sourcils, il hocha la tête et l'embrassa sur le nez.

_ Bon, d'accord je viens, finit-elle par dire au jeune homme. Le temps de sauter dans ma douche et dans mes vêtements. Où on va et quelle heure ? Ok merci. Non pas la peine de venir me prendre, je dois passer chez Grissom. A toute à l'heure. »

_ Tu es sûr que ça ne te gène pas ? demanda-t-elle à Griss alors qu'il la reprenait dans ses bras, sous les couvertures.

_ Mais oui. Je suis cloué au lit et assigné à résidence. Profites-en. Et ça me donne moins mauvaise conscience.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Parce que depuis qu'on est ensemble, tu ne sors plus avec les garçons. J'ai l'impression que je t'empêche de sortir.

_ Mais non ! protesta Sara en l'embrassant. Gil, cesse de dire des inepties pareilles. Si je voulais sortir avec l'équipe, je le ferai volontiers ! Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça.

_ Au fait, tu vas partir tout de suite ?

_ J'ai encore un peu de temps devant moi. Je vais rester un peu avec toi, répondit Sara. Mais, ne rêve pas Chéri. Tu as beau être craquant quand tu es encore à moitié endormi, tu es malade. Donc c'est non. Mais, je ne suis pas sadique, j'ai encore le temps de paresser au lit avant de me lever… »

****

Lorsque la jeune femme sortit de la chambre trois quart d'heures plus tard pour prévenir Elizabeth de ses plans, Grissom s'était rendormi. Elle revint quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard et pénétra dans la salle de bain. Lorsqu'elle en sortit, Gil dormait toujours, elle sourit et ouvrit l'armoire à la recherche d'une tenue. Qu'allait-elle mettre ? Sur un cintre, un chemisier bleu pale semblait l'attendre. Elle l'examina. Grissom le lui avait offert pour son anniversaire. Elle l'attrapa et le posa sur la commode. Quelques secondes plus tard, un débardeur blanc le rejoignit. Restait le bas. Jupe ou pantalon ?

_ Je t'interdis de mettre une jupe ! fit la voix enrouée de Gil. Alors tu mets un jean et un col roulé !

_ Gil ! On est en septembre ! Je cède pour la jupe, mais je mettrai… mon pantalon de velours noir ou mon jean bleu ?

_ Hum… Le noir. Il est plus lâche.

_ Certain ?

_ Non.

_ Gil !

_ Quoi ? fit ce dernier, innocemment. Je n'y peux rien si la seule tenue que j'aime te voir porter est celle que tu n'arbores que pour moi…

_ Gilbert ! Cesse de dire des bêtises ! le réprimanda Sara, un joli rose sur les joues. Au lieu de ça, dis-moi lequel mettre !

_ Je t'ai déjà dit : celui en velours. Il est plus lâche. Je n'ai pas envie qu'on te reluque pendant que tu bosses et que je ne suis pas là ! »

Quelques instants plus tard, la jeune femme était prête.

« Alors ?

_ Tu es parfaite ma chérie, fit Grissom, en attrapant un mouchoir tout en jetant le sale qu'il tenait dans la poubelle. Quoiqu'un peu trop habillé à mon goût !

_Gil ! »

Le sourire charmeur qu'il lui rendit la fit sourire puis rire. Elle s'approcha pour déposer un rapide baiser sur sa joue mais il tourna la tête et leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent. Il l'entraîna sur le lit, mais Sara se dégagea doucement. Elle caressa son visage brûlant.

_ Je t'aime. Rendors-toi.

Il plissa les lèvres, boudeur. Elle y déposa un rapide baiser qui le fit sourire.

_ Fais attention à toi Honey, lui recommanda-t-il en la retenant doucement avant qu'elle ne s'en aille.

Un sourire et un baiser lui répondirent.

****

Quand elle pénétra dans le restaurant où ils avaient rendez-vous, tous étaient déjà là. Jim, Catherine, Greg, Warrick, Nick et Sofia. Installés tout au fond de la salle, ils lui firent de grands signes pour attirer son attention. Elle les rejoignit et se glissa à côté de Sofia.

« On s'est permis de te commander à boire, fit Greg. Un jus d'ananas comme d'hab'. Tu en as mis du temps !

_ Arrête ton char Greg ! fit Sofia. On est arrivés depuis à peine cinq minutes !

_ Greg, je t'avais dit que je devais passer chez Grissom. Il vous dit bonjour et va bien. Enfin… aussi bien qu'il puisse l'être avec une bronchite carabinée et une entorse.

_ Et l'humeur ? demanda Warrick.

Un sourire malicieux étira les lèvres de Brass.

_ Grissom, malade, quatre meurtres non résolus et un meurtrier dans la nature, fit-il. De quelle humeur croyez-vous qu'il soit ?

_ Je dirais d'aussi bonne humeur que son araignée quand il ne la nourrit pas !

_ Grissom nourrit toujours ses araignées, répliqua Catherine. Maintenant, il serait temps de commander, non ? »

****

A peine arrivée, Catherine fila dans son bureau pendant que les autres prenaient un café dans la salle de repos. Elle les y retrouva quelques minutes plus tard.

« Soirée chargée pour tout le monde. Warrick, un cadavre a été découvert dans une cave à Henderson. Vas-y.

_ Seul ?

_ Non, fit Sofia. Jim me la laisse. A deux !

_ Greg, Nick, vol de voitures dans le quartier Est de Vegas. Apparemment Vega est déjà sur place.

_ Sara, tu as un meurtre dans un zoo. Avec Jim.

_ Et toi ?

_ Je pensais potasser les dossiers de…

Son portable l'interrompit.

_ J'ai droit à un suicide, fit-elle en lisant le message. A tout à l'heure ! »

****

Leur soirée fut mouvementée. Appelés sur des affaires différentes, aucun d'eux ne put travailler sur leur tueur en série et les dossiers des quatre meurtres ne quittèrent pas le bureau de Grissom. Lequel n'appela pas. Apparemment, la leçon de Sara avait porté ses fruits. Catherine, Jim et Sara se retrouvèrent dans la salle de repos un peu plus tard dans la nuit.

« Alors ce suicide ? demanda Jim.

_ De toute évidence c'en est un. Enfin… on attend. Et vous ?

_ Je dois descendre voir Doc. Mais il semblerait qu'il s'agisse d'un accident. On a retrouvé notre type dans la grotte des ours, dans un drôle d'état… J'ai envoyé les bouts de pansements au labo ADN. On verra bien. »

A la fin de la nuit, tous rendirent les rapports à Catherine avant de partir. Autour d'un café, ils bavardèrent de leur tueur en série.

« Il y a forcément un lien, fit Nick. Ce n'est pas possible !

_Mais lequel ? fit Warrick en avalant une gorgée de café. On a un ancien juge, une pharmacienne, une camionneuse et une gérante. Ils n'ont pas les mêmes revenus, ni les mêmes cercles sociaux, ni les mêmes activités. Rien !

_ On a fouillé dans le passé des victimes ? demande Catherine.

_ Oui, fit Sara en se resservant une tasse de café. C'est comme ça qu'on a appris que Judy Mess était divorcée. Mais son ex ne l'a pas tué, il n'était pas là ce jour-là. L'ex d'Aléa Sérénic non plus n'y est pour rien. Dans les trois cas, il était de garde, la vidéo de l'immeuble le confirme.

_ La vidéo de l'étage de l'hôtel n'a rien donné, fit Greg. Idem pour l'ordinateur d'Aléa Sérénic. Et la pharmacie n'est pas équipée. Tout comme l'entrepôt.

_ Mia a analysé l'ADN du préservatif que Catherine a retrouvé, fit Warrick. Aucun résultat même avec l'ex-mari. »

Un soupir de frustration s'échappa des lèvres de l'équipe. Tous espéraient vraiment que la dernière victime serait réellement la dernière de la série. Aucun d'eux ne resta au labo à la fin de leur service et chacun rentra chez soi.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11 :**

A la fin de la première semaine, la bronchite de Grissom s'était améliorée. Pour sa plus grande joie, il ne toussait presque plus, avait récupéré sa voix et ne faisait plus de poussée de fièvre. Ce qui, selon lui, était le signe évident qu'il pouvait reprendre le travail. Seule sa cheville persistait. Certes, elle était moins gonflée, mais demeurait toujours bleue et dès qu'il forçait un peu trop lui élançait. Voyant que son fils allait mieux, Elizabeth décida qu'il était temps de rentrer. Catherine vint voir son ami quelques jours avant la fin de son arrêt maladie, accompagnée de sa mère (un charmante vieille dame aux cheveux gris et aux yeux verts prénommée Lily) et de sa fille. Claire retrouva Lyndsey avec plaisir, tandis qu'Elizabeth se mettait à bavarder avec la mère de Catherine. Sara resta interdite.

« Comment… ?

_ Nos mères se connaissent depuis… longtemps, lui expliqua Gil. Tout comme Lyndsey et Claire. En fait, Catherine et elle m'ont accompagné pendant mes séjours chez Maman presque tous les ans.

_ Nous avons eu l'idée malheureuse de les présenter, ajouta Catherine. Depuis, dès qu'Elizabeth vient à Vegas, il faut absolument qu'elles se voient…

_ Et râlent au sujet des risques de notre métier, conclut Gil en grimaçant. Tout en essayant de nous caser l'un avec l'autre ! Elles ont eu du mal à nous croire que nous ne soyons que des amis très proches, mais juste des amis ! Jusqu'à…

_ Un certain séminaire, termina Catherine en prenant un cookie.

Un sourire éclaira le visage de Gil qui caressa doucement les phalanges de Sara.

_ Au fait, où est Warrick ? demanda-t-il.

_ Chut ! fit Cath' en regardant en direction de leurs mères. Occupé. J'ai une fuite dans ma salle de bains.

Un sourire amusé étira les lèvres de Sara. Catherine comprit le sous-entendu. Les deux femmes éclatèrent de rire. Seul Grissom ne sembla pas comprendre. Le remarquant, Sara lui dit.

_ Je t'expliquerai la prochaine fois que nous aurons une fuite dans la salle de bain.

Le rire de Catherine repartit de plus belle. La visite se poursuivit jusqu'à ce qu'un coup de téléphone de Warrick annonce que la fuite était réparée et le repas prêt. Les trois femmes partirent laissant les Grissom en famille. Avant que Sara parte travailler, après le repas, Gil lui glissa dans la main un sachet en papier.

_ Pour l'équipe, fit-il. Ça vous changera. Tu viens avec moi chez le médecin ?

_ Bien sûr. Rendez-vous à onze heures c'est ça ?

_ Mon chéri, fit alors Elizabeth en touchant le bras de son fils qui se retourna, intrigué. Mary m'a invitée à venir faire les boutiques avec elle. Mardi prochain, ajouta-t-elle à sa question muette. Ça ne t'embête pas si je reste ? Claire pourra repartir seule pour Los Angeles, ton frère est rentré de son voyage en France.

Gil hésita. Non pas qu'avoir sa mère avec lui le gênait, mais il aurait aimé retrouver le calme de leur maison et avoir Sara pour lui tout seul. Il échangea un regard avec Sara.

« Pas de problème Maman.

Elizabeth déposa un rapide baiser sur sa joue et sortit son portable.

_ Qu'est-ce que… s'étonna Sara.

_ Je sais, fit Gil en souriant. Ça surprend toujours de voir ma mère sortir son portable tactile pour envoyer des SMS. Il faut s'y faire. Maman est plus moderne que moi ! »

Sara éclata de rire et attrapa ses clefs. Une main sur la poignée de la porte d'entrée, elle allait l'ouvrir quand une main la fit pivoter. Deux lèvres se plaquèrent sur les siennes. Elle joignit ses mains derrière la nuque de son homme et approfondit leur baiser, voulant qu'il ne finisse jamais. Une exclamation dégoûtée les tira de leur bulle. Ils se retournèrent et virent Claire, une grimace sur le visage.

_ Y a des enfants ici !

Gil haussa les épaules et attira Sara contre lui.

_ Tu es sûre que tu dois aller travailler ?

Sara sourit et déposa un rapide baiser avant de s'éloigner. Un autre baiser et, le sachet de cookies, son sandwich et ses clefs en main, elle partit. Gil se retourna, un sourire aux lèvres. Installées devant un jeu de cartes, elles le regardaient un sourire amusé. Attrapant ses béquilles, posées contre le guéridon de l'entrée, il partit dans son bureau. La soirée se passa tranquillement, Elizabeth lisait, tranquillement installée dans le divan, une tasse de thé devant elle. Claire travaillait, assise à la table de la cuisine, pendant que Gil mettait à jour sa paperasse. Vers vingt et une heures, il sortit enfin de son bureau et attrapa un cookie.

_ Tonton ! Une partie d'échec ça te dit ? lui proposa Claire, qui achevait une partie de rami avec sa grand-mère.

Après l'assentiment de ce dernier, la partie commença. Quelques trois quarts d'heures plus tard, la partie s'achevait avec une victoire, durement arrachée à sa nièce, de Grissom. A cet instant, le téléphone portable de Gil sonna.

« Grissom ? Ah ! Bonsoir Conrad. Que me vaut le plaisir de votre appel ? Mmh… oui. Sur mon bureau, Catherine pourra vous les donner, elle sait où je les range. Pas là ? Sara est dans le coin ? Ok… Dans ce cas, demandez-lui. Bien. Rien de neuf sur le quadruple meurtre ? Je l'espère Conrad, je l'espère. Bonne soirée. ».

****

Un cri de peur retentit dans la demeure silencieuse, réveillant en sursaut Gil et Sara. Tous deux se précipitèrent dans la chambre de Claire et Elizabeth. Ils trouvèrent la vieille dame, réveillée en sursaut par les sauts de Claire sur le lit qui montrait quelque chose sur le couvre-lit. Sara prit cela pour une tâche mais qui s'avérait être une araignée. Voyant qu'il ne s'agissait pas de quelque chose de grave, elle fit demi-tour, et regagna sa chambre à tâtons.

Gil sourit.

« Ecrase-la Tonton ! Ecrase-la ! Tu sais bien que je hais ces bestioles.

_ Mais non, fit doucement Grissom. On va juste la remettre dehors. Regarde-la, elle est terrifiée.

Un reniflement incrédule lui répondit. Doucement, Gil attrapa l'araignée et ouvrit la fenêtre de la chambre et posa l'araignée sur l'appui de fenêtre. Puis il referma la fenêtre et s'apprêta à quitter la pièce.

_ Mais elle va revenir ! s'exclama Claire.

_ Mais non, répondit-il en étouffant un bâillement.

_ Allez dors maintenant, fit Elizabeth en se recouchant. Il est trop tôt pour réveiller toute la maison ! Bonne nuit, chéri. »

_ Bonne nuit Maman. »

Refermant la porte, Gil retourna se coucher. Sara s'était déjà rendormie. Sans bruit il l'entoura de ses bras et s'endormit.

****

Sara s'avança vers le bureau de la secrétaire tandis que Gil allait s'asseoir dans la salle d'attente.

« Bonjour mademoiselle, fit-elle. Nous avons un rendez-vous avec le Dr Francis.

_ Ah oui… Mr et Mrs Grissom ?

_ Non, juste le Dr Grissom.

_ Bien, le docteur va vous recevoir dès qu'il en aura fini avec son patient.

_ Merci. »

La jeune femme rejoignit Grissom. Lequel semblait on ne peut plus impatient. Le livre qu'il avait pris gisait sur ses genoux.

_ Gil, détends-toi, lui chuchota Sara. Ce n'est qu'une visite de contrôle.

Il lui adressa un sourire d'excuse. Elle lui prit les mains, l'empêchant de pianoter sur sa cuisse.

_ C'est votre premier rendez-vous ? lui demanda une femme enceinte.

_ Vous savez c'est normal d'être nerveux, ajouta l'homme qui l'accompagnait avant que le couple n'ait pu répondre. Nous aussi, nous l'étions. Et puis finalement tout s'est bien passé. Ils m'ont envoyé dans une pièce à part pour que je puisse… donner ma semence pour qu'Holly soit inséminée.

_ Pardon ? s'étrangla Grissom.

_ Vous savez, fit la femme. Il n'y a pas de honte à admettre qu'on a du mal à avoir un enfant. Surtout lorsqu'on est vieux, ajouta-t-elle en détaillant Gil du regard.

_ Il y a méprise ! fit Sara. Nous sommes là pour la cheville de Gil.

_ Gil ? releva l'homme. Gil Grissom ? L'entomologiste de la police scientifique ?

_ Lui-même, répondit Gil, gêné.

_ J'ai lu tous vos livres ! Et je…

_ Mr Grissom ! appela le médecin.

Retenant de justesse un soupir de soulagement, Grissom attrapa ses béquilles et entra dans le cabinet après avoir salué le couple.

****

Après un rapide examen, le médecin regagna son bureau tandis que Gil remettait chaussettes et chaussures.

« Votre arrêt s'est terminé hier soir, fit le praticien en consultant ses notes. Apparemment votre bronchite est guérie. Vous toussez moins. Pas de fièvre. Et votre voix est revenue.

_ Je peux reprendre alors ? demanda Gil plein d'espoir.

_ Votre cheville par contre… je pense qu'un peu de kiné ne lui fera pas de mal.

_ Mais je peux reprendre ?

_ Oui mais…

_ Génial !

_ Mais quoi ? demanda Sara en souriant de l'impatience inhabituelle de son homme.

_ Vous gardez les béquilles, je vous mets de la kiné trois fois par semaine pendant deux semaines et vous conservez votre traitement.

Au fur et à mesure le médecin et Sara purent voir que le sourire de Gil redescendait graduellement.

_ C'est tout ? demanda-t-il.

_ C'es tout, confirma le médecin en souriant. Par contre, j'aimerai profiter que je vous ai sous la main pour faire un bilan complet. Déshabillez-vous s'il vous plait.

_ Hein ? demanda Gil interloqué.

Le docteur répéta sa demande. Réticent, furieux de s'être fait piéger de la sorte, il obtempéra.

_ 1m75, fit le médecin. Balance.

Soupirant, Gil obéis.

_ kg. Bien…

_ Bien quoi ?

_ Dr Grissom, vous êtes en surpoids.

_ Vous vous fichez de moi ? demanda Gil en enfilant sa chemise.

_ Non. Il va falloir vous mettre au régime.

_ Parce que je ne le suis pas ? rétorqua Gil en terminant de se rhabiller. Ecoutez, je mange bio à peu près tous les jours, je fais de l'exercice, je cours sans arrêt dans mon travail. Alors, je pense que le régime est superflu. Dis-lui Sara.

La jeune femme, amusée sans le montrer, leva les mains, refusant de se mêler de leur dispute.

_ Dr Grissom, si je vous dis ça c'est pour vous. Avez-vous pensé que l'infarctus survient beaucoup plus sur des sujets en surpoids ou obèses.

Pour Grissom, c'en fut trop. Il se leva d'un bond.

_ Viens chérie, on y va. Combien je vous dois ? »

Il tendit un chèque au médecin, attrapa son ordonnance, et sortit sans un mot. Sara serra la main du praticien, interloqué, et sortit. Elle rattrapa Grissom dans le hall du cabinet.

_ Chéri, attends-moi ! Gil !

_ Quoi ? demanda-t-il en colère en se retournant. Tu vas me dire que je suis gros c'est ça ?

_ Parle-moi autrement s'il te plait ! Rétorqua Sara. Et ralentis l'allure !

_ Non ! Il parait qu'il faut que je fasse du sport !

_ Gilbert Henry Grissom ! s'écria Sara, employant son nom complet (ce qu'elle ne faisait que quand elle était furieuse). Vas-tu te calmer ?

_ Tu as peur que je fasse un infarctus ? Comme il parait que j'y suis sensible à cause de mon poids !

Tout en se disputant, ils étaient arrivés à leur voiture. La main de Sara s'abattit violement sur sa joue. Il la regarda, surpris. Depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble, c'était la première fois qu'elle le giflait. Sara le plaqua contre la voiture et planta son regard devenu chocolat noir dans les yeux ciel d'orage de son amant.

_ Gilbert. Arrête cette stupide comédie. Le médecin ne disait cela que pour ton bien. C'est son rôle. Oui je sais, ça ne fait jamais plaisir d'entendre ça. Mais écoute-moi bien. Je n'ai jamais passé que tu étais gros. Et je ne le penserai jamais. Compris ?

Elle attendit qu'il hoche la tête avant de poursuivre.

_ Bien. Je t'aime toi, pas ton indice de masse corporelle. Et je suis fière de toi tel que tu es. Compris ?

Deuxième hochement de tête.

_ Parfait. Maintenant, tu vas monter dans cette voiture, sans rien dire. On va rentrer à la maison.

Ils roulèrent quelques instants en silence, la radio meublant un silence inhabituel entre eux.

_ Dis, tu crois qu'elle avait raison ?

_ Qui ? demanda Sara.

_ La femme dans la salle d'attente. Tu sais quand elle disait que j'étais vieux…

Sara profita d'un feu rouge pour se tourner vers son amant. Il fixait la route, un air maussade sur les traits.

_ Mais non.

Silence.

_ Elle avait raison finalement, fit-il alors qu'ils repartaient.

_ Redis une nouvelle fois ça, et ta joue gauche ne sera plus la seule à être rouge !

Tournant à gauche, Sara s'arrêta quelques minutes plus tard devant un parc et coupa le moteur.

_ Viens, allons nous promener. »

Sans mot dire, Grissom obtempéra. Clopin-clopant, il suivit Sara. Ils s'assirent au pied d'un arbre.

_ Chérie…

_ Oui mon ange ? fit-elle en se tournant vers lui.

_ Je m'excuse…

Elle déposa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres.

_ N'en parlons plus. Mais cesse de penser cela. Gilbert, tu n'es pas obèse, tu n'es pas vieux. Oui tu ne ressembles pas à Hugh Grant ou George Clooney, mais tu vaux mille fois mieux qu'eux. Et tu fais un métier utile, eux non. Ensuite, et ce sera ma dernière raison, c'est de toi dont je suis tombée amoureuse et avec qui je vis. Pas d'eux ! »


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12 :**

Warrick s'arrêta devant le bureau de Grissom, interdit. La porte était fermée mais la lumière était allumée. Voilà quinze jours que son propriétaire ne l'avait pas occupé. Normal, puisque ce dernier était en congé maladie. Dans la salle de repos, le jeune homme interrogea Sara, assise devant un café, le nez dans un livre.

« Sar', tu as été dans le bureau de Griss ? Sa lumière est allumée.

_ Non, fit la jeune femme en souriant. Mais il est de retour ! Finies les vacances !

_ Alors c'est vrai ? demanda Hodges en entrant. L'enfant prodigue est de retour ?

_ Dans les Évangiles, ce qualificatif est attribué à un fils qui est parti de chez son père pour faire les quatre cent coups, fit une voix bien connue. Or, j'étais assigné à résidence par mon médecin et ma cheville.

_ Je ne voulais pas dire que vous aviez passé vos quinze jours à écumer les casinos de la ville, se défendit David. Je voulais juste dire que vous nous aviez manqué !

Sara et Warrick échangèrent un sourire amusé, tandis que Gil se retenait de lever les yeux au ciel de justesse. Quand tous furent arrivés, Grissom partit chercher les assignations.

_ Une seule affaire. A qui ?

_ Pas à toi, fit Catherine. Je crois qu'il faut que tu ménages ta cheville.

_ Au fait, remarqua Sara. Où sont vos béquilles ?

_ Dans mon bureau. Sara, il y a deux mètres entre les deux pièces, je peux bien les faire sans.

Moue sceptique de la part de son équipe. Il leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré. Et redemanda qui voulait se charger de l'affaire.

_ On prend ! lancèrent Greg et Nick.

_ Vous travaillerez avec Sofia. Tenez ! Bon courage. »

Il retourna dans son bureau et ressortit les dossiers des quatre meurtres qu'il relut. Catherine et Sara virent le voir un peu plus tard dans la soirée.

_ On a déjà tout relu, Gil, fit Catherine. Ça ne sert à rien de le faire. Par contre, il nous reste encore quelque bonnes piles de dossiers appartenant à Westfold à étudier. On allait s'y mettre. Tu viens ?

Attrapant ses béquilles, le superviseur les suivit dans la salle de conférence. Brass vint les rejoindre et, tout en les aidant, il passa une partie de la nuit à taquiner son meilleur ami. Vers trois heures du matin, Greg passa les voir.

_ Alors, ça donne quelque chose ?

_ Non, répondit laconiquement Catherine en mettant un dossier sur la pile des non lus pour en reprendre un autre.

_ Bon courage ! »

Cinq regards noirs le fusillèrent.

****

Vêtu de sa blouse, Greg attrapa les indices recueillis sur leur scène de crime. Alors qu'il les examinait depuis une heure avec Nick, Sofia vint les voir.

« Vous avez quelque chose ?

_ Pas encore. Archie a le portable de notre victime. Et j'ai essayé d'obtenir le nom par la carte SIM mais l'opérateur n'a rien voulu me dire sans commission rogatoire.

_ On n'a pas assez pour en obtenir une, grimaça la jeune femme. Et la balle ?

_ Bobby ne s'en est pas encore occupé, fit Greg. Il doit examiner celles d'un meurtre d'une famille de cinq personnes. L'équipe de relai passe en priorité. Et toi ?

_ J'ai fait le tour du voisinage. Niet ! Personne n'a rien vu, rien entendu. Le gérant de l'hôtel n'était pas là. Et le seul truc que le gardien de nuit a pu me dire c'est que notre mort était là depuis cinq jours, qu'il était calme. Pas de nom. Dès qu'il sera l'heure, j'appellerai le gérant. Dites, je pensais qu'on pourrait retourner voir si on n'a rien laissé passé. L'un de vous vient ?

_ Greg, tu as regardé les draps ? demanda Nick avant d'ajouter devant la réponse négative de son ami : Moi non plus. Laisse les indices. Viens. On sûrement raté quelque chose.

_ Vas-y, lança Greg à Nick. Je vais terminer l'examen. Et Doc Robbins ne va pas tarder à appeler pour l'autopsie. Prend quelqu'un d'autre. Je vais rester ici, examiner ça et voir si il y a un type disparu correspondant à son signalement. »


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13 :**

« Allez chéri ! Monte plus haut ! Tire sur tes bras. Oui c'est ça.

_ On… peut… faire… une… pause ? demanda Gil à bout de souffle.

_ Non ! Allez, inspire par le nez et expire par la bouche. Voilà… Treize. Quatorze. Qui…

Le nombre se perdit dans un cri de frayeur et, sans trop savoir comment, Sara se retrouva sur Grissom qui profita de l'effet de surprise pour l'embrasser. En dépit de cela, la jeune femme ne perdit pas son objectif de vue et se releva.

_ On recommence, ordonna-t-elle, résistant à son sourire séducteur. Allez ! Une. Deux. Gil ! Fait un effort !

_ Mais je n'en peux plus ! Tu m'as fait faire le tour du parc, des étirements à n'en plus finir et maintenant ça. Tu veux ma mort ?

Bien… On change. Quarante pompes, fit-elle avant d'aviser la mine horrifiée de son amant. Hmm… Va pour vingt. Et un tour du parc.

Son regard noir la fit rire.

_ Allez hophophop !

De mauvaise grâce, il obtempéra.

_ Une deux, une deux. Sur la point e des pieds. Coudes à l'extérieur. Souffle en rythme. On garde le rythme ! Bien. Une deux… »

Trente minutes plus tard, le calvaire prenait fin. Il eut à peine le temps d'avaler une gorgée d'eau que Sara l'entraînait déjà dans une course. Au trois quart du tour, son téléphone sonna. Stoppant tout (pour son plus grand plaisir), Gil décrocha.

« Grissom. Oui Jim. Où ça ? Bien… le temps de prendre une douche et d'enfiler des vêtements propres et… Pas le temps ? Bon, on arrive alors. A tout de suite.

Il se tourna alors vers Sara qui en profitait pour faire des étirements et lui expliqua la situation.

« Je sais que normalement c'est l'équipe de jour, mais apparemment il y a quelque chose pour nous. »

Ils montèrent en voiture, s'arrêtant rapidement chez Grissom pour attraper leur mallettes et filèrent vers l'adresse envoyée par Brass.

Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, le couple arrivait sur leur nouvelle scène de crime. Ils furent accueillis par Catherine, Ecklie et Jim. Tous trois restèrent interdits devant la tenue qu'arboraient leurs collègues.

« D'où venez-vous ? demanda Catherine.

_ Qu'avez-vous fait ? demanda Jim.

_ Pourquoi arrivez-vous ensemble ? interrogea Ecklie.

Un sourire amusé étira les lèvres de nos amoureux.

_ Dans l'ordre, fit Sara : du parc à côté de chez Grissom, du sport à deux.

_ Oh mon Dieu ! souffla le directeur du labo. Vous n'avez pas… Gil…

Catherine sourit amusée, tandis que Brass semblait pris d'une quinte de toux.

_ Quoi ? fit le couple en chœur avant de comprendre. Non ! Non, non, ajouta Sara. Quand je dis du sport, en plein air ! Pas _ce_ sport.

_ Des pompes, de l'endurance, des abdominaux, précisa Grissom. Et pour faire ce que vous sembliez croire que nous faisions, il faut être en couple. Sara sommes-nous en couple ?

_ Il me semble que non, fit la jeune femme.

_ C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait, conclut Grissom. Jim, qu'est-ce qu'on a ?

_ Toi en survêtement. Ah ! L'enquête tu veux dire ?

_ Oui l'enquête, pourquoi nous avoir appelé alors que c'est l'équipe de jour normalement ?

_ Je crois que ça recommence…

Mine horrifiée de Sara et sourcils haussés de Grissom.

_ Des preuves ? demanda ce dernier.

_ Doc y travaille déjà, répondit Catherine. Mais le mode opératoire est le même, une balle dans la tête. Sans rien d'autre. Pas de mise en scène.

Grissom fronça dangereusement les sourcils. Rien ne prouvait pourtant que c'était bien le même homme.

_ Une étude balistique confirmera ou infirmera la théorie, répondit Ecklie, mais ne vous faites pas trop d'illusions Gil, c'est le même… ».

Quelques trois heures plus tard, Gil repartait pour le labo avec les indices recueillis sur la scène de crime. Les deux femmes restaient sur la scène de crime. Catherine et Sara se répartirent les pièces de la maison. Laissant Sara examiner le jardin, Catherine s'occupa du premier étage. La première porte qu'elle ouvrit se trouva être la salle de bain.

« Alors ? demanda Sara en la rejoignant. Quelque chose de beau ?

_ Non, à part que j'aimerai bien que ma salle de bain ressemble à la sienne. Regarde, c'est impeccable, pas même une trace de calcaire sur la douche !

_ M'en parle pas ! soupira Sara. Mais je ne vais pas me plaindre, Gil fait le ménage. Par contre, on peut récupérer de l'ADN avec les cheveux de la brosse.

_ Une seule brosse à dent, donc elle vivait seule. Et regarde, une petite une petite baignoire pour bébé, notre victime était peut-être bien mère.

_ Je n'ai pas vu de trace de bébé ailleurs, pas même un parc, un chauffe biberon.

_ Avec Lyndsey, je ne me suis jamais servie de ce truc, rien ne vaut le poignet crois-moi quant au parc… Tu as fini le jardin ?

_ Oui, et rien. Et toi ?

_ Je viens de commencer, fit Catherine en rangeant le cheveu prélevé sur la brosse dans une enveloppe scellée avant de poser celle-ci dans sa mallette.

Les deux pièces suivantes étaient un dressing et une chambre d'amis servant plutôt de garde meubles.

« Apparemment la victime venait d'emménager, remarqua CAtherine, il faudrait voir à qui était la maison avant. Ça peut servir.

_ Tu penses que l'ancien proprio pourrait avoir été la cible.

_ Pourquoi pas ? Ne trouvant ledit propriétaire, il a tué la nouvelle propriétaire. Tordu mais ça peut marcher. »

Sara opina et les deux femmes continuèrent leurs investigations. La pièce suivante se révéla être une chambre d'enfant.

« Rose… c'est une fille.

_ Pas forcément, fit Catherine. Lyndsey détestait le rose, sa chambre était verte… un joli vert pâle. Maintenant on ne voit pas presque plus la peinture, avec ses tonnes de posters…

_ Il manque quelque chose, coupa Sara faisant revenir Catherine à la réalité. Le bébé… Où peut-il être ?

Les deux femmes fouillèrent la chambre, regardant sous le lit, sous les meubles (« Je t'assure que ça peut arriver ! assura Catherine devant le regard sceptique de Sara. Un bébé c'est comme une balle, ça va se loger n'importe où ! »). Mais le résultat fut négatif.

_ Peut-être chez la nounou, fit Catherine.

_ Je l'espère, soupira Sara, il n'y a rien de pire pour un enfant que de voir un de ses parents mourir sous ses yeux… »

Le visage était neutre mais le ton teinté d'une amertume à peine perceptible. Catherine hocha la tête en silence.


	14. Chapter 14

Pour vous… un petit chapitre, loin de ce que j'écris d'habitude mais c'est voulu. Je ne voulais pas trop en dire… vous comprendrez pourquoi.

_J'espère ne pas vous avoir perdu en route. Avec toutes mes excuses ! Ces deux années sont particulièrement chargées avec l'écrit puis l'oral de mon concours, mon mémoire et mes partiels. Mais je vais tenter (je dis bien **TENTER**) de publier régulièrement. Et fin juin je suis toute à vous ! _

_Merci à MarG pour tout, correction et soutien (même si ce n'est pas toi qui l'as corrigé). A Nanou aussi, même si elle ne lira qu'une fois ce sera fini. Et à Nath aussi, mes « fans » de la 1ère heure. _

Merci aussi à ma jumelle et complice de clavier Nictus !

_Merci à vous tous ! _

**CHAPITRE 14 :**

Quelque part à 3888 km de Vegas…

Une chambre silencieuse, à peine éclairée par les réverbères de la rue. Dans la pénombre, l'observateur pourrait voir deux corps mêlés endormis au visage apaisés. La lumière orangée se reflétait dans les cheveux des deux assoupis, auréolant l'un des visages dont les fines rides laissaient deviner une petite cinquantaine d'années d'une vie dure. Le second visage, niché dans le creux de l'épaule de son compagnon semblait plus jeune, le visage entouré de cheveux d'une couleur indéfinissable dans cette semi-obscurité, reflétaient l'apaisement et un profond sommeil.

La sonnerie strident d'un téléphone trouble l'harmonie de cette scène. Deux grognements retentit et une main quittant la hanche où elle reposait partit tâtonner sur la table de nuit après l'objet meurtrier, tandis que la seconde tête s'enfonçaient sous les couvertures avec un grognement désapprobateur. La main finit par trouver le téléphone.

« Oui ? aboya-t-il d'une voix énervée et endormie. Hum… J'arrive. Quoi ? Oui ! Je le préviendrai.

Nouveau grognement, protestant sans doute contre le bruit de la conversation. Un sourire attendri étira les lèvres de l'éveillé qui raccrocha. Il embrassa les cheveux qui dépassait de la couverture

_Hmmmm Non. Pas l'heure. Reste…

_ Faut y aller. Un marine est mort…

Un soupir lui répondit et une main l'attrapa, l'attirant sous la chaleur des couvertures. Docile il se laissa faire. Avant d'embrasser de nouveau les lèvres si tentatrices.

_ Non, faut y aller, finit-il par dire en s'éloignant de l'étreinte. Debout ! »

« Salut Gibbs !

_ Qu'est-ce qu'on a ? demanda ce dernier sans répondre.

_ Il n'a pas eu sa dose de café, chuchota Ziva en attrapant son calepin où étaient notés toutes les infos.

_ C'est clair… et McGee va s'en prendre plein la tête si il ne débarque pas dans les deux secondes ! répondit Tony avant de s'adresser à Gibbs avec le carnet de Ziva : Sergent Henry Willbig. Il sert…servait sur l'US , en permission depuis avant hier pour deux jours d'après ce qu'on sait. Il a été reconnu absent par son supérieur. Des amis l'on découvert mort, ils avaient rendez-vous ici pour un… petit-déjeuner. Ils sont là-bas. Où est McGee ?

_ Ici ! fit ce dernier, légèrement essoufflé. Désolé Patron, ajouta-t-il devant le haussement de sourcils de Gibbs. J'étais à l'autre bout de la ville… et je me suis arrêté en chemin, tenez.

Il tendit à l'ancien Marines un gobelet de son café préféré. Ce dernier le remercia d'un sourire.

_ Et moi McFayot ?

_ tu n'es pas le patron Tony, répondit Gibbs. McGee photos, Tony croquis et Ziva indices !

Chacun obtempéra immédiatement et Gibbs rejoignit les Marines avec les deux policiers.

_ Agent Gibbs, se présenta-t-il. Et vous êtes ?

_ James Therford et Christian Delfoy, Monsieur ,répondirent les deux hommes avec un salut militaire.

_ Repos messieurs. Quand avez-vous découvert le sergent ?

_ Nous nous étions donné rendez-vous dans le café juste en face pour un dernier petit-déjeuner avant de repartir sur le navire. Comme il n'était pas encore arrivé, nous avons décidé d'aller faire un tour en l'attendant et nous l'avons trouvé dans ce parc…

_ Vers quelle heure ?

_ Il devait être cinq heures du matin. Ce resto est le seul d'ouvert à cette heure-là. Nous sommes attendus à sept heures sur le bateau pour l'appareillage.

_ Bien… saviez-vous où il a passé ces deux jours de permission ?

_ Chez sa sœur… enfin je crois, répondit l'un des deux.

_ Vous croyez ou vous êtes sûr ?

_ Je crois… Il n'était pas du genre loquace vous savez. Sauf sous l'effet de l'alcool.

_ Des ennemis ?

_ Non… enfin, il s'est battu une fois avec un type…dans un bar de Washington.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ L'autre type avait agressé sa sœur. Il a fini à l'hôpital et Henry avec un blâme je crois…

_ Le nom du type en question ?

_ Nous l'ignorons Monsieur, nous n'étions pas avec lui. I

_ Merci Marines.

Gibbs les salua alors que Ducky arrivait suivi de Jimmy Palmer, tous deux en grande conversation.

« Je te dis Monsieur Palmer que c'est un crime, que dis-je ? Un sacrilège que de mélanger du Whisky à du vin blanc !

_ Pour le Blanc ?

_ Mais non, pour le whisky voyons ! Surtout s'il est écossais !

_ Et s'il est anglais ?

_ Alors là oui ! mais ça devient un crime, les français n'ont pas mérité que tu tues leur vin surtout un Bourgogne, avec un pseudo-whisky de Sa Majesté ! Oh Bonjour Jethro ! Comment vas-tu ?

_ Mieux que lui, répondit ce dernier, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

_ C'est sûr… Alors, mon cher, que vous est-il arrivé ?

_ Assurément une mauvaise rencontre, fit Jimmy, tendant le thermomètre à Ducky.

_ Il est mort il y a à peu près six heures Jethro, annonça Ducky. La lividité s'est installée. Il a été tué sur le coup, d'une balle dans la tête.

_ Quel… commença Gibbs.

_ Patron ! J'ai une douille de 9 mm ! fit Ziva à quelques mètre de lui »

_Une petit review siouplait ? _


End file.
